100 thèmes pour le Professeur Layton
by ForumLaytonFr
Summary: 100 thèmes pour 100 one-shot sur le Professeur Layton ! Dernier en date : Incendie. Après l'explosion de la machine à voyager dans le Temps, Layton cherche désespérément Claire tandis qu'un couple cherche leur petit garçon...
1. Introduction

Chers lectrices et lecteurs de tous horizons, bienvenue !

Sans doute vous-êtes vous dit, en arrivant sur cette page, que le titre de «100 thèmes pour le Professeur Layton» était bien curieux pour définir une fanfiction...

Vous aviez raison. Car ceci n'est pas qu'une fanfiction : en réalité, c'est un corpus qui est destiné à compter 100 one-shots. Oui, 100, vous avez bien lu. Plus qu'un travail d'écriture, les «100 thèmes pour le Professeur Layton» représentent en réalité un défi relevé par les membres du forum non officiel français consacré à la série de Level-5.

Quel est ce défi précisément ? Au moyen de plusieurs livres, nous avons relevé plus ou moins au hasard 100 mots (nos fameux thèmes) réunis dans une liste que vous allez découvrir ci-dessous. Le but de la communauté est de vous offrir un one-shot par thème, d'une longueur d'au minimum 500 mots, consacré bien évidement au Professeur Layton et à ses acolytes.

Intéressant n'est ce pas ? Mais il y a mieux.

Vous pouvez en effet, si vous le désirez, devenir davantage qu'un lecteur et participer vous aussi à ce projet en rejoignant à votre tour le forum non officiel. Et même si écrire n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, n'hésitez tout de même pas à venir grossir nos rangs et découvrir ainsi l'actualité du jeu et d'autres travaux de fans !

Rendez-vous sur notre profil pour trouver l'URL du forum !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec la liste des thèmes ainsi que la liste des auteurs ayant participé :) . Liste qui sera réactualisée sans arrêt, bien évidement.

**OooooO**

**Ont participé ou participent à ce projet (par ordre alphabétique)**

**Azertyuiop** - Un chapitre en cours**  
**

**Gigira** (Gigira sur ce site) – Un chapitre posté

**Laytonmobile** (Maud_chan sur ce site) – Un chapitre posté

**Lucile19 **- Un chapitre en cours

**Mama **– Deux chapitres postés

**Mamane **(Reina-Matsuo sur ce site) – Cinq chapitres postés

**Reiri-L** - Un chapitre posté

**Sakon **- Un chapitre en cours

**OooooO**

-Rouge  
-Punition  
-Poupon  
-Voiture  
-Cravate (réalisé)  
-Cuisine  
-Dessin  
-Film d'horreur  
-Suggestion  
-Choix de l'auteur (Tomate - Réalisé)  
-Argent  
-Rustique  
-Mort  
-Visite  
-Naissance  
-Maladie (Réalisé)  
-Bonheur  
-Bonbons  
-Confidence  
-Katana  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Stylo-plume (Réalisé)  
-Sommeil  
-Rêve  
-Tour  
-Cartes  
-Bijoux  
-Musique  
-Odyssée  
-Lecture  
-Chute  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Deuil  
-Trahison  
-Compassion  
-Elle  
-Lui (Mamane)  
-Séduction  
-Plage  
-Montagne  
-Londres  
-Paris (réalisé)  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Haut-de-forme  
-Orange  
-Incendie (réalisé)  
-Cheminée

-Artiste  
-Statue  
-Mère (Réalisé)  
-Père  
-Fille  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Fils  
-Angoisse  
-Honneur  
-Bal de fin d'année  
-Brillant  
-Obscur (réalisé)  
-Violence  
-Tendresse  
-Faim  
-Génie  
-Idiot  
-Cerise  
-Hiver  
-Pluie  
-Danger  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Fête foraine  
-Barbe à papa  
-Incohérence  
-Empire romain  
-Amphithéâtre  
-Reine Victoria  
-États-Unis  
-Lèvres  
-Talon(s)  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Menuiserie (Réalisé)  
-Adolescence  
-Enfance  
-Vieillesse  
-Orgueil  
-Montre / Horloge (Réalisé)  
-Barque  
-Équitation  
-Désespoir  
-Choix de l'auteur  
-Aveuglement  
-Colère  
-Cape  
-Pique-nique  
-Buckingham Palace  
-Père Noël  
-Dent  
-Moto  
-Perroquet  
-Retraite / Repos


	2. Thème 16 : Maladie : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Maladie**

**Mots : 1278.**

**Spoilers: Layton et la Boîte de Pandore**

La vieille femme laissa s'échapper un léger soupir en refermant le coffret de bois qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, puis le reposa doucement sur sa table de chevet, humant avec délice l'odeur de miel qui s'en dégageait grâce à son vernis bien particulier. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Dropstone, apportant avec elle une fraîcheur bienvenue qui apaisait légèrement la fièvre terrible qui la faisait trembler depuis plusieurs jours. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver suffisamment de forces pour écrire une dernière lettre, ce sous le regard embué de larmes de sa petite fille qui, assise au bout du lit, tremblait de sanglots mal contenus.

-«Je ne peux pas la remettre à ta place, Grand mère» pleura t-elle tout en rentrant la tête entre ses frêles épaules. «Tu le feras toi même quand tu seras guérie. Je... ce n'est pas mon rôle.»

-«Ma chère Katia...» répondit la vieille femme d'une voix douce mais faible, à peine plus puissante qu'un murmure. «Tu sais très bien que je ne guérirai pas... cette nuit est probablement la dernière que je passerai sur terre.»

-«Ne dis pas ça ! Ce... ce n'est qu'une bête grippe ! Tu vas t'en remettre, c'est certain !»

La voix de Katia Anderson se brisa sur ces derniers mots et Sophia, voyant sa petite-fille si démunie et inquiète pour elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, attendrie. Elle se redressa très lentement -et avec difficulté- puis l'invita à s'approcher d'elle, de façon à la prendre dans ses bras et à la laisser pleurer en son sein. Son regard s'égara un instant sur sa chevelure violette -une chevelure identique à celle qui avait été la sienne autrefois- puis sur ses grands yeux verts qui luisaient à la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Katia était sa fierté, la plus belle réussite de sa vie avec, bien évidement, sa propre fille hélas décédée depuis presque vingt ans. La sentir trembler ainsi contre elle lui était difficile, mais en même temps elle appréciait de partager ses derniers moments avec celle qu'elle aimait surnommer «sa princesse». Sa présence l'apaisait, et rendait son départ moins pénible...

-«Ton grand-père, Vladimir...doit avoir cette lettre» expliqua t-elle douloureusement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. «Il vit encore à Folsense, dans son château, à surveiller ses terres comme se doivent de le faire les gardiens de la lignée des Herzen. Cette ville est étouffée par un poison étrange, un poison qui m'a poussé à m'enfuir afin de sauver ta mère, dont j'étais enceinte à l'époque : tu dois l'aider. Je suis partie voici plus de quarante ans... et pourtant il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je repense à lui.»

-«Non Grand-mère, tu iras mieux et c'est toi qui le retrouveras» protesta Katia, qui connaissait par cœur cette histoire. «Tu lui diras tout ce que tu gardes en ton cœur depuis quatre décennies, il...il faut juste que tu te battes un peu ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas déjà, pas maintenant ! Tu...tu ne peux pas me laisser seule...!»

-«Mais tu n'es pas seule, ma chérie. Il te reste ton père, tes amis... et ce grand-père qui n'attend que toi pour sortir de la solitude dans laquelle il s'est emprisonné.»

-«Ce n'est pas la même chose ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, qui connaît tous mes secrets, qui trouve les mots justes quand j'ai des problèmes... tu n'as pas à partir si tôt ! Tu n'es pas si âgée, il te reste bien dix, voire vingt ans à vivre. Tu peux vaincre cette maladie, j'en suis persuadée...»

-«La maladie qui me ronge véritablement, Katia, n'est pas cette vilaine grippe qui me cloue au lit depuis une semaine. Elle a débuté voici tant d'années... des années qui auraient pu me paraître affreuses, mais que tu as su ensoleiller de ta seule présence. Je pars en paix grâce à toi, tu sais ? Je vais enfin revoir ta mère, et à ses côtés je continuerai à veiller sur toi, même si tu ne me verras pas.»

-«Ce n'est pas juste...» protesta la jeune femme en étouffant un sanglot. «P...pas juste du tout.»

Elle se serra davantage contre sa grand-mère, noyant son visage dans son épaisse chevelure blanche qui sentait si bon la lavande. Était-ce donc vraiment la dernière fois qu'elle respirait cette odeur si rassurante ? Qu'elle se reposait dans ses bras si chaleureux ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était bien trop dur, bien trop déchirant !

-«Je pars en paix, Katia» répéta Sophia tout en lui embrassant le front. «Ma vie a été bien remplie, et belle quoique difficile. J'ai survécu à ma séparation d'avec ton grand-père et à la mort de ta mère grâce à toi et tes adorables pitreries d'enfant. Et j'ai la chance de partir avec la certitude que toi aussi, tu auras une belle existence. Je n'ai qu'un regret : celui de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de reprendre contact avec Vladimir. De ne pas avoir pu le sauver de la solitude. C'est pour cela que je te demande de lui transmettre mes derniers mots, et de le sauver de ses tourments à ma place. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, Katia. Quelqu'un comme toi...»

Les mots de Sophia sonnaient comme une douce berceuse, aussi les pleurs de Katia finirent-ils par se calmer légèrement. Il y avait, dans la voix de sa grand-mère, tant de douceur et de conviction qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour la contredire. La voyant ainsi céder progressivement à son ultime caprice, Sophia se détendit et lui donna d'un geste tremblant la boîte à musique dans laquelle elle avait dissimulée sa lettre. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit qu'elle l'acceptait, néanmoins sans grande joie.

-«Veille bien sur lui, je t'en supplie. Il est têtu, tu sais ? Il l'a toujours été...»

-«Je te le promets, Grand-mère. Je... j'irais à Folsense. Et je n'en repartirai pas sans lui.»

-«Merci...»

La vieille femme se rallongea à nouveau dans son lit, les yeux à demi-clos et les mains croisées sur son cœur, puis demanda à sa petite fille de descendre à la cuisine afin de lui chercher un verre d'eau, sans révéler qu'elle voulait en réalité rester seule quelques minutes. Celle ci obéit aussitôt, et ainsi Sophia put sortir de sa table de chevet une vieille photographie en noir et blanc qu'elle contempla quelques instants et qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, contournant le visage de sa défunte fille qui, du haut de ses vingt deux ans, souriait à l'objectif en présentant fièrement son propre enfant, la petite Katia qui ne devait avoir alors que quelques semaines.

Elle esquissa un douloureux sourire.

-«Bientôt mon cœur, bientôt...»

Son murmure, cette fois, fut à peine audible.


	3. Thème 22 : Stylo plume : Mama

Auteur: Mama

Thème: Stylo-plume

Mots : 1,231

Spoilers: Layton et le Destin Perdu

**OoooooooO**

« -Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un stylo-plume, mon garçon. Le genre de stylo que tout gentleman qui se respecte se doit de posséder.»

Luke était émerveillé par le stylo que tenait le Professeur Layton. Pourtant, il avait tout d'un stylo-plume ordinaire, mais la finesse de la pointe, sa courbure délicate, le son particulier quand il grattait le papier, les belles lettres qu'il traçait, tout cela impressionnait le petit garçon qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main de son mentor. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une écriture très agréable à lire, ferme mais aérée, aux caractères bien tracés, mise en valeur par l'encre qui lui donnait un air certes un peu vieillot, mais particulièrement distingué.

Luke rêvait d'avoir une telle écriture plus tard, si bien qu'il s'entraînait parfois, certains soirs, à imiter l'écriture du Professeur, d'après une vieille lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé un jour qu'il était parti pour une de ses diverses enquêtes. Pourtant, le garçon avait une écriture un peu brouillonne, impulsive, qu'il tenait sans doute de son père, peu doué pour la calligraphie contrairement à son ami, mais il redoublait d'efforts quand l'homme qu'il admirait lui faisait une remarque sur la tenue de ses cahiers.

Quand il rangeait le bureau de son mentor, Luke ne refusait jamais de classer ses notes, toujours lisibles. Parfois même, quand le Professeur était absent, il sortait délicatement le stylo-plume de son étui, tel une relique, et l'observait sous toutes ses coutures. Il le considérait comme un véritable œuvre d'art.

"-Il est vraiment beau» fit-il un jour remarquer. Moi aussi un jour, j'en aurais un, Professeur ?

- Bien sûr, lorsque tu seras devenu un vrai gentleman, tu auras ton propre stylo-plume !»

Son visage s'illumina, on aurait presque pu voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Un jour, lui aussi aurait un stylo-plume, son stylo-plume, comme son mentor le célèbre Professeur Layton ! Lui aussi deviendrait un brillant gentleman ! Cette idée l'emplit d'un immense sentiment de joie et il ne put réprimer une petite exclamation de bonheur, et ce fut sous le regard amusé de Layton qu'il redoubla d'énergie pour venir à bout du tas de livres à ranger qui traînait dans un coin.

Les années passèrent, et Luke oublia les paroles de son mentor. Il oublia cette histoire de stylo-plume. Et vint le jour où Luke dut quitter le Professeur.

C'était un jour radieux. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de quelques nuages, et une légère brise agréable soufflait. Layton et Luke se tenaient tous les deux sur le quai, à côté de l'immense paquebot qui devait mener le garçon loin de l'homme avec qui il avait vécu tant de moments palpitants, résolu tant d'énigmes, affronté tant de dangers. Il avait le cœur serré et repoussait sans cesse le moment où il devrait quitter le Professeur. Les voyageurs embarquaient tous, les uns après les autres, et il n'y eut bientôt plus que quelques personnes sur le quai. Le départ était imminent.

Luke se tourna vers le Professeur et parla d'une voix mal assurée.

« -Il est temps de se dire adieu.

- Pas du tout Luke. On se dit au revoir, pas adieu. »

Le jeune garçon sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et sa gorge se nouer. Il laissa malgré lui s'échapper quelques sanglots, mais fit d'incroyables efforts pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

« Allons Luke, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, lui dit d'une voix calme Layton. Tu dois te ressaisir, mon garçon ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Luke laissa s'exprimer toute sa tristesse. Il se jeta dans les bras de son mentor.

« -Désolé Professeur… Je suis pas un gentleman !

- Ça viendra … »

Luke se sentit petit à petit rassuré. Il avait redouté la réaction du Professeur, mais celui-ci avait vite compris le malaise qui le submergeait et le réconfortait en conséquence.

Le garçon se recula, se sentant un peu honteux de pleurer ainsi à son âge dans les bras de celui qu'il admirait. Il ravala ses sanglots et prit sa valise. Il commença à s'avancer vers son père qui l'appelait à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés.

«- Attends, Luke. J'ai une dernière chose à te donner avant que tu ne partes. »

Layton mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte en cuir, de forme allongée et rectangulaire, entourée d'un beau ruban rouge. Il la tendit à Luke qui attendait, interloqué. Celui-ci prit la boîte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Professeur qui lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Doucement, il tira sur un des bouts du ruban, et le nœud se défit sans un bruit. Il souleva le couvercle. Sur une sorte de petit coussin reposait un magnifique stylo-plume. La pointe en or étincela lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se posa dessus. Le corps du stylo était en bois de noyer du Caucase, très résistant, avec de belles veinures.

Luke ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire. Il était émerveillé. Puis il se rappela le stylo-plume que le Professeur Layton utilisait et qu'il admirait tant quand il était enfant. Les paroles de son mentor lui revinrent alors en mémoire. « Lorsque tu seras devenu un vrai gentleman, tu auras ton propre stylo-plume. », c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Luke se tourna vers le Professeur, qui attendait.

«-Qu'en penses-tu, mon garçon ? Te plaît-il ?

-Mais enfin Professeur, c'est de la folie. Ce stylo est absolument magnifique, il a dû vous coûter une fortune. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, Luke, il y a bien des années de cela. Ce jour est arrivé. Ce stylo est à toi, tu l'as amplement mérité.

-Professeur … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …»

Luke était très gêné, mais cachait difficilement sa joie. Ce stylo-plume …

- « Youhou, Luke, ta mère t'attend ! Et tu sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la mettre en colère !

- Je sais à qui appartient cette voix grave et je reconnais cette barbe … Clark !

- Hershel ! Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Toujours autant passionné par les énigmes ? Je me souviendrais toujours à Gressenheller, le jour où tu avais …

-Clark …

-Trêve de plaisanterie, Brenda nous attend, et tu sais comment elle est dans des moments pareils ! Comme quand …

- Papa …

- Mais je m'égare, est-ce que je peux reprendre mon fils ? Allez viens là fiston, on y va ! Le bateau va partir sans nous si ça continue … A bientôt Hershel !

- Au revoir Clark. Au revoir Luke. »

Layton s'approcha de Luke et lui dit à voix basse :

« -Prends-en bien soin, et écris-moi vite. »

Luke lui sourit.

« -Je vous le promets, Professeur. »


	4. Thème 51 : Mère : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Mère**

**Mots : 3,285.  
**

**Spoilers: Layton et le Destin perdu.**

**OooooO**

Constance Dove réprima un petit grognement agacé en remarquant la horde de journalistes qui l'attendait face au London Great Orphage. En tant que détentrice de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du Royaume-Uni, elle avait l'habitude de faire l'objet de l'attention des méfia et se prêtait habituellement de bonne grâce aux exigences des journaux et magazines. Cependant, sa visite à l'orphelinat était censée rester secrète du grand public, aussi n'était-elle guère ravie de constater que l'information avait filtré. Elle savait, en effet, ce que penserait d'elle le tout-venant s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle cherchait à adopter un enfant à l'âge -tout de même honorable- de 58 ans. Sa décision de manquerait pas de passer pour un tragique caprice de star, et le simple fait de s'imaginer toutes les explications qu'elle aurait à donner pour justifier sa démarche la fatiguait. Faisant néanmoins contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle finit par se composer un sourire de façade, descendit de sa voiture -aidée par son chauffeur- puis accepta de répondre aux questions d'une reporter particulièrement bavarde, réfléchissant en même temps aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé jusque là.

Constance avait dédié l'essentiel de sa vie à son travail, sans jamais prendre le temps de se poser et de fonder une famille : nombreux, pourtant, avaient été les hommes qui avaient cherché à la courtiser durant sa jeunesse, mais elle ne leur avait jamais prêté attention, bien trop occupée à vouloir transformer le modeste atelier de couture qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents en une véritable entreprise. Elle avait bien entendu fini par réaliser son rêve, devenant ainsi la première milliardaire femme d'Angleterre à l'âge de 45 ans : cependant, une fois l'objectif atteint, elle avait cruellement réalisé combien sa vie personnelle était vide de sens, et avait compris qu'elle ne laisserait rien derrière elle, sinon une fortune que se hâteraient de dépecer les actionnaires de son entreprise une fois son dernier souffle rendu. Cette réalisation l'avait proprement terrifié et l'avait poussé à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, autrement dit la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir...

Une famille. Un mari. Des enfants.

N'étant pas d'une nature à renoncer facilement, Constance s'était alors dit qu'en dépit de son âge, la chose était encore possible : la fortune qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à réunir s'était cependant révélée être un terrible poison, attirant les vautours aussi sûrement qu'une lampe attiraient les papillons de nuit en été. N'étant pas naïve, elle n'avait fort heureusement pas succombé aux promesses des hommes qui n'en voulaient qu'à son empire. Cela avait néanmoins eu pour effet de remettre constamment ses projets à plus tard, puis encore plus tard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement son 58ème anniversaire : l'âge auquel la plupart des femmes étaient déjà grand-mères.

Elle avait alors dit stop, comprenant que si elle voulait enfin avoir la chance de fonder sa propre famille, c'était le moment ou jamais : ne pouvant bien entendu plus avoir d'enfants biologiques, elle avait pris la décision d'aller adopter une petite fille ou un petit garçon sur les conseils de ses deux plus fidèles employés, le jardinier Folliot et sa femme Spyrale. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête : elle savait toute l'importance qu'avait cet engagement, et surtout comprenait bien qu'à son âge, élever un enfant serait sans doute un challenge terrible. Mais elle aimait les challenges, et désirait trop découvrir la chaleur d'une famille pour envisager abandonner face aux difficultés.

Cela expliquait sa présence à l'orphelinat en ce pluvieux Mardi de Novembre, et c'est ce qu'elle expliqua à la journaliste même si elle comprit vite à la lueur de son regard qu'elle se fichait bien des motivations profondes de sa démarche...

-«Quels critères avez vous privilégié dans le choix de l'enfant ?» demanda soudain un second reporter, coupant sans remord la parole à sa collègue. «Vous voulez une fille ? Un garçon ? Cheveux blonds ? Bruns ?»

Elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet indigné et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas mettre une gifle à l'odieux personnage qui lui parlait d'enfants de la sorte. Son sourire néanmoins se crispa contre sa volonté, montrant bien son opinion sur le sujet.

-«Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse «choisir» un enfant ainsi, monsieur. Nous parlons d'êtres humains, pas d'animaux de compagnie. Tout ce que je désire, c'est fonder une famille aimante et soudé, c'est là mon seul «critère». Mais veuillez m'excuser, j'ai précisément rendez-vous avec la directrice dans quelques minutes et il serait fort malpoli de la faire attendre.»

Constance ponctua cette dernière phrase d'une poignée de main puis pénétra dans l'établissement, rapidement accueillie par la directrice qui, après les mondanités d'usage, la guida jusqu'aux dortoirs où l'attendaient une vingtaine d'enfants âgés de trois à douze ans. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente et un et l'attendaient visiblement impatiemment. Le spectacle était attendrissant, mais également triste d'une certaine façon : elle pouvait voir sur la majorité des visages l'espoir de quitter enfin l'orphelinat, tout en sachant qu'hélas, elle ne pourrait contenter tout le monde. Elle prit le temps de parler avec tout le monde, riant du toupet de certains, agacée par le pédantisme d'autres : son regard, au bout d'un moment, finit néanmoins par se focaliser sur un garçon en particulier.

Il s'agissait du seul garçon du dortoir qui ne s'était pas précipitée vers elle et qui, assis sur son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, lisait un roman, imperturbable. Il devait avoir à peine dix ans, et avait, cachés derrière d'épais cheveux bruns, un regard très différent de celui des autres enfants. Intriguée, elle finit par s'approcher de lui et s'assit à ses côtés : il leva légèrement les yeux et se contenta de murmurer un «bonjour» poli avant de replonger dans son livre.

-«Que lis-tu ?» demanda t-elle pour lancer la conversation.

-«Les Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Brontë» murmura t-il sans interrompre sa lecture.

-«C'est un très grand livre...» sourit la vieille femme. «Et tu comprends tout ?»

-«Pas vraiment. Mais j'aime ce que je comprends, alors ça me va.»

La réflexion du petit lui arracha un très léger rire : c'était la première fois qu'un enfant de cet âge lui tenait un discours de ce genre. Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'un enfant lui disait apprécier la littérature anglaise classique -chose qu'elle même appréciait énormément.

-«Je m'appelle Constance. Constance Dove» reprit-elle. «Et toi ?»

-«Clive.»

-«C'est un joli prénom. »

-«Si vous le dites.»

-«Tu es... ici depuis longtemps ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.»

-«Ça ne l'est pas. Et pour vous répondre, ça fera six mois dans quelques jours. Je suis un des derniers arrivés.»

-«Je vois...»

Elle se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter : Clive ne facilitait pas la discussion à rester stoïque comme il l'était, plus intéressé par son livre que par ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Quelque chose dans son attitude, cependant, était fascinant et même, d'une certaine façon, touchant en dépit de l'étrangeté de son caractère. De tous les enfants présents, il était le seul qui semblait ne rien attendre d'elle : il ne l'ignorait pas par défi, il était juste totalement indifférent à sa présence, rien de plus. En cela, il était le seul dont elle pouvait savoir comment il était au quotidien...

-«Dis moi» finit-elle par demander avec douceur. «Tu te plais ici ?»

-«Autant que je me plairais ailleurs.»

-«Tu veux dire que si quelqu'un t'adoptait, cela ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid ?»

-«Je vais où on me demande d'aller madame, c'est tout.»

-«Donc si je te demandais de venir chez moi, tu dirais oui même sans rien connaître de moi ?»

-«Sans doute.»

Constance Dove eut du mal à ne pas écarquiller les yeux, mais la réponse du petit garçon, quoique surprenante, lui plut beaucoup : oui, décidément, Clive avait quelque chose de spécial, même si elle ne savait encore trop dire quoi. En tous cas, c'était le seul avec lequel elle avait l'impression que l'établissement d'un lien -même ténu- serait possible : il avait été sincère avec elle, pas par volonté de l'être, mais parce que c'était le fondement même de sa nature. Aussi au moment du départ, quand la directrice revint la voir pour lui demander comment s'était passé son premier contact avec les enfants, ne manqua t-elle pas de citer son nom en premier, précisant qu'elle avait hâte de le rencontrer à nouveau.

**Oooo**

Clive rejoignit la maison des Dove quatre mois après la première visite de Constance à l'orphelinat.

Beaucoup le considérait comme étant l'enfant idéal : poli et obéissant, il n'élevait jamais la voix et ne contredisait jamais les ordres des adultes, même s'ils lui semblaient particulièrement absurdes. Il était d'un calme olympien et passait l'essentiel de ses journées à lire tranquillement plutôt qu'à commettre toutes sortes de bêtises comme le faisaient habituellement les jeunes gens de son âge. Il était, de plus, un excellent élève et ne ramenait donc à sa mère adoptive que d'excellentes notes.

Constance Dove, elle, savait cependant bien que Clive n'avait rien du fils rêvé. Au contraire.

Sa politesse était réelle mais froide, impersonnelle : il la saluait de la même façon qu'il saluait les domestiques, de façon automatique et distante. De même, s'il ne la contredisait jamais, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait compris que cette attitude lui épargnait des heures de discussions «parentales». Il ne lui reconnaissait pas son rôle de mère : ce n'était pas là un «défi» de sa part, il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans son attitude. Cependant, il semblait déterminé à ne créer aucun lien solide entre elle et lui, préférant s'enfermer des heures durant dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir plutôt que de converser avec elle.

Cette attitude inquiétait terriblement Constance : elle connaissait le passé du jeune garçon, et avait compris qu'il ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de la mort affreuse de ses parents biologiques. Cependant, le voir ainsi toujours irréprochable et «parfait» lui était à peine supportable : ce ne n'était pas un enfant qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais un fantôme, un pantin sans personnalité qui n'attendait rien de personne depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, elle voulait lui donner davantage, bien davantage.

Si elle avait accepté le fait que Clive ne la considérerait jamais comme sa mère, elle n'avait cependant pas abandonné l'idée de l'apprivoiser petit à petit et, ainsi, de l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

Si elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais une mère pour lui, lui était déjà devenu son fils.

-«Dis moi Clive» lui demanda t-elle un matin, alors qu'il prenait en silence son petit déjeuner, comme toujours. «Voudrais-tu bien aider Folliot à ramasser les feuilles dans le jardin ? Le pauvre commence à prendre de l'âge, un peu d'aide serait le bienvenue.»

-«Bien sûr Constance» lui répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. «Ça ne me pose aucun problème.»

Elle sourit doucement : Folliot était une des rares personnes qui étaient parvenues à fendiller la coquille du jeune garçon. Même si Clive était un rat de bibliothèque, il appréciait beaucoup la nature et les animaux et ne manquait jamais d'aider les jardiniers quand l'occasion se présentait. Folliot l'avait de fait rapidement pris sous son aile et était le seul à savoir lui arracher un sourire sincère. Elle faisait donc tout pour qu'il passe le plus de temps possible avec lui, en prenant néanmoins bien garde à ne pas l'étouffer ni le forcer.

Clive termina rapidement son déjeuner puis, après s'être correctement apprêté, alla rejoindre le jardinier qui avait déjà commencé sa rude besogne : il fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que le sol était boueux et qu'il aurait donc du mal à ramasser les feuilles sans se salir, mais finit malgré tout par prendre un râteau. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que les feuilles soient toutes réunies en un mont haut du trentaine de centimètres au beau milieu du jardin, ce sous l'œil satisfait de Folliot qui sortit de sa poche une boîte d'allumette.

Clive se raidit instantanément, mais l'homme ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-«Bien !» dit-il d'un air satisfait en grattant une allumette. «Ne reste plus qu'à brûler tout ça hein, Monsieur Clive ? C'est du beau travail !»

Sur ces mots, il lança l'allumette dans le tas de feuilles qui s'enflamma aussitôt, dégageant un épais nuage de fumée grise qui enveloppa une bonne partie du jardin. Silencieux et pâle comme la mort, Clive fixa du regard les flammes qui dansaient à deux mètres de lui à peine, dévorant sans pitié tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, puis laissa tomber son râteau avant de faire un pas en arrière.

-«Monsieur Clive ?» finit par demander Folliot, remarquant enfin son malaise. «Vous allez bien ?»

L'enfant ne pipa mot, comme hypnotisé : son visage, ravagé de tics nerveux, se tordit en une expression de pure terreur. Doucement, mais sûrement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis s'écoulèrent sur ses joues en une fine cascade.

Folliot le prit par les épaules pour le secouer un peu, mais Clive n'eut aucune réaction, sinon celle de se mettre à trembler terriblement : il alerta donc aussitôt Constance qui, voyant ce qui se passait, comprit de suite ce qui effrayait à ce point l'enfant et eut le réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'éloigner du feu. Cela sembla être un déclic pour Clive qui se mit à se débattre de façon si violente qu'il finit par lui enfoncer son coude dans le ventre : puis, ainsi libéré, il courut s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre où il éclata en de si gros sanglots qu'il résonnèrent dans une bonne partie de la maison.

Plus que le coup, ce furent ces sanglots qui firent le plus de mal à Constance.

Elle resta un moment à la porte de la chambre, à essayer de calmer le garçon par de sages paroles, mais elle comprit rapidement que le mieux à faire était encore de le laisser en paix. La directrice lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises que Clive n'avait jamais fait le deuil de ses parents : peut-être était ce l'occasion pour lui de commencer à crever l'abcès, chose qu'il devait faire seul. Constance savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à elle, et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas lui forcer la main. Leur relation était déjà plus que fragile, elle ne voulait pas risquer de la détruire.

De fait, elle finit pas retourner dans le salon, le cœur lourd et la tête basse, à épier impatiemment le couloir dans l'attente d'une sortie prochaine de son petit garçon. Celui ci, cependant, ne montra le bout de son nez qu'au moment de dîner, soit vers vingt heures, et se comporta très exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, ne souhaitant pas le déstabiliser, mais son regard ne manqua pas de traduire toute son inquiétude à son sujet.

Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à vider son sac ou, le conseiller ... ce n'était cependant pas le rôle qu'elle avait le droit de tenir. C'était le rôle d'une maman, et celle de Clive -la seule qu'il reconnaissait, à son grand dam- n'était hélas plus là.

Après dîner, le jeune garçon s'excusa puis alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, comme il le faisait tous les soirs : néanmoins, après une petite dizaine de minute, il finit par se raviser et revint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère adoptive, tenant dans ses bras une vieille édition d'Oliver Twist. Cette initiative surprit favorablement la vieille femme, car c'était bien la première fois que Clive consentait à passer une soirée non loin d'elle, même si c'était pour lire et non lui parler. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise que s'il commença effectivement à lire sans mot dire, il releva finalement la tête pour l'observer de ses grands yeux noirs.

-«Dis Constance... »

-«Oui ?»

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais le sourire de la milliardaire finit par le convaincre de continuer. Son visage prit une légère teinte rosée.

-«Pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te frapper.»

-«Je sais Clive... et ce n'est pas grave. Regarde moi, j'ai assez de graisse au niveau du ventre pour survivre à n'importe quel coup.»

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, et parvint à arracher au garçon un sourire réellement amusé, le premier qui lui était adressé. Il lui semblait reconnaissant de ne pas insister pour parler de sa crise de panique et de ses parents, et s'autorisa à se décrisper un peu, tapotant négligemment le livre qu'il avait sur ses genoux.

-«Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants ?» demanda t-il, faisant pour la toute première fois montre de curiosité à son égard. «Tu ne pouvais pas ?»

-«Je ne m'en suis pas donnée le temps... et je n'ai pas trouvé la personne avec qui fonder un foyer. C'est idiot n'est ce pas ?»

-«C'est dommage surtout.»

-«Dommage ? Pourquoi donc cette réflexion ?»

Une fois encore, il hésita une petite minute avant de poursuivre.

-«Parce que tu n'es pas ma maman, mais je pense que tu aurais fait une bonne mère. C'est tout.»

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il retourna à sa lecture

Le cœur de Constance loupa un battement quand elle réalisa que ces mots étaient tout simplement ceux qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.


	5. Thème 05 : Cravate : Reiri L

**Auteur: Reiri-L**

**Thème: Cravate**

**Mots : 1016.**

**OoooooO**

Le soleil se levait. Un léger rayon de soleil passait par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tout à fait clos. Luke ouvrit doucement les yeux, et se mit à regarder le plafond. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir oublié mais il ne savait plus quoi… Quand soudain, pris par la surprise, il se souvint. Rapidement , il bondit de son lit, couru vers la porte de sa chambre et sortit.

Il voulut se faire le plus discret possible, mais manque de chance, le sol grinçait à réveiller un sourd. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas décourager, et ralentit la cadence devant la chambre du professeur qui dormait encore. Enfin arrivé devant celle de Flora, il toqua pour être sur de ne pas trop la déranger. Il entendit la voix fatiguée de la jeune fille qui semblait assez contrariée de s'être fait réveiller à sept heures du matin…

Couchée dans son lit, Flora fut surprise de voir Luke débarquer dans sa chambre à une heure si matinale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luke ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. 

-Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort ! Lui répondit Luke l'index sur les lèvres. Tu vas réveiller le professeur ! 

-En tout cas toi ça ne t'as pas dérangé de tambouriner à ma porte… 

-Alors, toi aussi tu avais oublié ? 

-Mais oublié quoi enfin ! Parle ! Dit-elle agacée par tout ce suspens. 

Le jeune homme attrapa le calendrier qui trônait sur le bureau de Flora. Il lui montra une date, entourée en rouge. 

-Nous sommes le 18 avril aujourd'hui… 

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Effectivement, elle aussi avait oublié…

-L'anniversaire du professeur ! S'écria la jeune fille. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était demain !

-Ce n'est pas le pire, fit Luke, le pire, c'est que nous n'avons pas de cadeau !

Le jeune garçon commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, tandis que Flora, assise sur le bord de son lit, réfléchissait, la tête entre les mains.

-Nous n'avons qu'à regarder dans les magasins aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire, après le grand silence qui avait régné dans la pièce. 

-Mais tu sais bien que le professeur n'aime pas nous laisser nous balader seuls dans Londres ! 

-On trouvera bien une excuse. On aura qu'à improviser. 

-Je ne sais pas si… 

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. le coupa-t-elle. 

Ils se mirent tout deux d'accord. Luke sortit de la chambre de Flora pour aller se recoucher.  
Il arriverait peut-être à réfléchir dans ses rêves…

Le professeur lisait le journal quand les enfants descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Leur attitude ne fut cependant pas très naturelle : Ils souriaient tous les deux bêtement, et étaient plus que gentils avec le professeur. Celui-ci sut tout de suite qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela.

-Hem… Voudriez-vous par hasard me demander quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda t-il, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Luke rougit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuse, et détestait mentir à son mentor bien-aimé. Après tout, c'est pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça, ce serait mentir pour une bonne cause... 

-Euh... Flora et moi voudrions... 

-Faire les courses! Ajouta soudainement la jeune fille.

-Oui c'est ça! Et nous souhaitons nous y rendre seuls. 

-Et pourquoi ça? Dit Layton, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Parce que les sacs sont trop lourds, finit par dire Luke, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. 

-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais je veux que vous fassiez trèès attention à vous. 

-Oui, c'est promis professeur! Fit Flora avec enthousiaste. 

Les enfants avalèrent leurs petits-déjeuner en un temps record, et sortirent en hâte de la maison. Le professeur, sirotant une tasse de thé, se mit à rire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient faire en ville. Il savait bien qu'ils allaient lui trouver un beau cadeau, mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était le fait que ce soit Flora s'occupe du gâteau...

-Tu vois, Luke, je n'ai pas menti au professeur pour les courses! Nous allons lui acheter un cadeau, plus les ingrédients pour la tarte que je vais lui préparer! Dit la jeune fille. 

-Tu sais Flora, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je m'en suis déjà occupé, il est inutile de t'embêter... 

-Ah bon? 

-Oui, j'ai demandé à la voisine de préparer son gâteau préféré, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? C'est bizarre que tu te donnes tant de mal pour que je n'ai pas à faire la cuisine. 

-Euh... Regarde le magasin là-bas! On pourrait y faire un tour? Dit Luke pour détourner la conversation. 

C'était un magasin qui vendait diverses choses, toutes aussi fascinantes les unes que les autres. Luke fut particulièrement attiré par un livre sur les animaux, montrant leurs photos ainsi que leurs caractéristiques particulières. L'attention de Flora se porta sur un petit miroir de poche, aux bords dorés qui reflétaient parfaitement sa beauté naturelle. Mais ils furent vite désintéressés. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'ils venaient, c'était pour le professeur.

Ils cherchaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Sûrement pas des livres, il en avait tellement! Une paire de chaussures? Non, ils ne connaissaient pas sa taille et ne connaissaient pas ses goûts dans ce domaine.

_"Que prendre, que prendre...?"_ se disait Luke dans sa tête. 

-Flora, je me souviens que le professeur aura une conférence importante la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu vois à quoi je pense? 

-... Mais oui! C'est une excellente idée ça Luke! Tu es un génie! 

La jeune fille embrassa le garçon sur la joue, qui changea aussitôt de couleur. 

Les enfants passèrent à la caisse, et sortirent du magasin. Ne restait plus qu'à chercher le gâteau. _"Espérons que le professeur sera content..."_ pensait Luke. 

Layton était fièrement assis lors de la conférence. Le cadeau qu'il avait eu des enfants lui avait énormément plu. Simple et élégante, cette cravate rouge lui seyait à merveille.  
Même le gâteau avait été bon! Le visage soulagé qu'avaient montré les enfants lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il aimait leur cadeau le faisait encore sourire. _"Qu'ils sont mignons parfois!"_


	6. Thème 10 : Tomate : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Choix de l'auteur (Tomate).**

**Mots : 1,329**

**Spoilers: Personnages de Layton et la Flûte du démon (mais pas de spoiler du jeu)**

Brenda Triton regarda son réveil pour la dixième fois en un quart d'heure puis réprima un petit juron en constatant à quel point le temps s'écoulait lentement : il avait beau n'être que quatre heures du matin, elle était incapable de s'endormir. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, du moins tout ce qui n'impliquait pas la prise de médicaments, chose fortement déconseillée durant le second trimestre d'une grossesse. Ainsi avait-elle testé successivement le lait chaud au miel, la douche chaude, la tasse de camomille, la musique douce et même d'une certaine façon la lecture, étant donné qu'elle avait passé les premières heures de sa nuit à écumer ses magazines féminins à la recherche d'une solution efficace.

Rien à faire, cependant : en dépit de tous ses efforts, le marchand de sable avait décidé de ne pas lui rendre visite, et cela la rendait folle. De plus, elle avait affreusement chaud, ne sentait plus ses pauvres chevilles, malmenées durant la journée, devait aller aux toilettes toutes les vingt minutes parce que son enfant pesait sur sa vessie et avait une folle envie de nourriture. Une envie certes classique pour une femme dans son état mais qui la frustrait énormément puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait être assouvie dans l'instant, étant donné que son frigo était désespérément vide. A moins que...

Son regard glissa du réveil à son époux, Clark, qui ronflait allègrement à ses côtés : laissant les hormones prendre totalement le contrôle de sa personne – de toute façon, une femme enceinte avait tous les droits, aussi était-elle certaine d'être excusée- elle le secoua sans ménagement, manquant même de le faire tomber du lit. Le pauvre homme sursauta comme s'il avait entendu les sirènes de Londres hurler pour prévenir d'un futur bombardement allemand. Puis, après quelques secondes qui parurent à sa femme longues comme dix minutes, il se redressa, l'air hagard.

-«Brenda...?» marmonna t-il en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses épaules. «Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelle heure est-il ?»

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, ressentant d'abord l'urgent besoin d'éclater en de gros sanglots, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie ou d'assister à l'agonie d'un petit chaton écrasé au bord de la route : Clark commença aussitôt à paniquer, s'imaginant les pires scénarii -comme un déclenchement prématuré des contractions par exemple- et bondit hors de son lit, prêt à appeler une ambulance.

La demande de sa femme, cependant, le coupa net dans son élan.

-«J...j'ai envie de tomates» balbutia t-elle entre deux hoquets.

-«...Pardon ?»

Les sanglots de Brenda redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'elle précisait sa pensée.

-«D...des belles tomates bien... bien mûres tu sais ? D...des _Litchi_, tu connais cette variété acidulée ?»

-«Attends...» reprit Clark tout en se rasseyant sur le lit, le visage figé en une expression de pure surprise. «Tu m'as réveillé pour... des tomates ?»

-«M... mais je me sens si mal ! J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement j'...j'ai le cœur qui bat vite et... j'ai affreusement faim mais que de tomates, si je mange autre chose je...je vais vomir. Et puis tu sais...»

-«Moins vite chérie, moins vite... écoute, que tu veuilles des tomates ne me dérange pas mais où veux-tu que j'en trouve à quatre heures du matin en plein mois de Janvier ? Une variété aussi rare en plus...?»

L'argument, loin de convaincre Brenda de l'absurdité de sa demande, ne fit que l'enfoncer davantage dans sa crise de quasi hystérie : Clark se décida alors à capituler, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il osait lui tenir tête. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il avait usé de cette stratégie, il s'était retrouvé en caleçon sur le pallier de leur appartement à huit heures du matin, et s'était vu obligé de frapper chez sa voisine – Mrs Patington une adorable vieille femme de quatre-vingt dix ans au cœur fragile mais aux sens encore aiguisés- pour emprunter son balcon et rentrer chez lui en escaladant la façade de leur immeuble, ce au plus grand plaisir des quelques badauds situés dans la rue un peu plus bas. Mrs Patington avait d'ailleurs elle même énormément apprécié le spectacle et, depuis, ne manquait jamais de lui faire quelques propositions scandaleuses dès qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, ajoutant qu'elle aimait particulièrement les hommes avec un peu de poil sur le torse.

-«D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné !» souffla t-il précipitamment, tout en commençant à s'habiller. «Des tomates, d'accord. Des _Litchi _c'est ça ?»

-«Oui ! Non ! Non attends... de... _des cœurs de bœuf_ plutôt ? Ou des _Merveilles des marchés _? Ah... non en fait je préfèrerai des _Pruden's purple_. Ou peut-être...»

-«... des tomates classiques ?» tenta Clark sans trop y croire, sentant le désespoir grimper en lui.

-«Oui...non ! Non, des _Litchi_, en fait je suis sûre que ce sont elles les bonnes. Tu...tu vas en trouver hein ? Dis moi que tu vas en trouver !»

Ce disant, Brenda se jeta littéralement sur les mains de son mari, les tenant aussi désespérément que si elle doutait de le revoir vivant un jour. En fait, elle s'y agrippa même tellement bien que Clark fut incapable de se dégager, condamné à se rasseoir sur le lit s'il ne voulait pas que son épouse risque de chuter au sol. Il esquissa un très léger sourire désabusé devant l'absurdité de la réaction.

-«Brenda...? Si tu veux que je tente de te trouver tes fameuses tomates, il faut me lâcher tu ne crois pas ?»

-«Oui mais...»

-«Mais...?»

-«...Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule.»

Et à nouveau, les pleurs reprirent.

Clark ne put s'empêcher de fixer du regard le crucifix qui était accroché au-dessus de la porte de leur chambre, et se surprit à prier sainte-patience silencieusement. Il adorait sa femme, là n'était pas le problème, mais il était toujours impressionné par la capacité qu'avait cette dernière de s'abandonner totalement à ses hormones, jusqu'à se transformer en une pitoyable créature qui lui inspirait plus de pitié qu'autre chose. Faisant néanmoins contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui passa une main aimante dans les cheveux, espérant ainsi la calmer comme il était coutume de le faire avec les enfants apeurés.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un petit cri de victoire en constatant que cela marchait.

-«Je suis... fatiguée...» marmonna Brenda tout en fermant les yeux. «Trop fatiguée...pour manger...»

-«Alors dors...sois tranquille, je vais rester ici...»

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'abandonna aussitôt au sommeil, de façon aussi amusante que rapide. Clark supposa que c'était sans doute ses pleurs qui l'avaient tant fatiguée, et il la recoucha convenablement avant de se réinstaller dans le lit à son tour, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à écumer les rues enneigées à la recherche de tomates à une heure à laquelle aucun commerçant n'aurait été éveillé.

Le lendemain, cependant, quand Brenda se réveilla vers le coup de onze heures et qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle trouva -posé en évidence sur la table- un sachet plastique ainsi qu'un mot griffonné à la hâte par le jeune homme. Elle supposa qu'il était sans doute passé au marché avant d'aller travailler et avait jugé bon de lui acheter quelque chose à grignoter pour la matinée...

Elle déchanta en découvrant au sein du paquet une branche de tomates à la forme étrange et qui ressemblaient étrangement à des barbelés.

_Ce sont de vrais Tomates litchis. J'espère que tu te régaleras ! Bisous, à ce soir !_

Brenda fronça les sourcils en se disant que Clark avait parfois de très étranges idées. Quel genre de personne, en effet, était capable de penser à manger ce genre de fruits en plein hiver ?

-«Heureusement que les femmes ne se laissent pas autant guider par leurs pulsions...» murmura t-elle tout reposant les tomates dans leur paquet.


	7. Thème 86 : Horloge : Gigira

**Auteur :**** Gigira (Gigira sur ce site)  
****Thème :**** Montre/horloge**

**Mots**** : 1,178  
**_**Spoilers :**_** Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu (légers)**

C'était une soirée comme les autres, dans un petit village comme les autres, au nord de cette île qu'on appelle l'Irlande. Il n'était pas encore véritablement tard, mais comme toujours au mois de janvier, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Un épais manteau de neige formait un tapis immaculé, étouffant tous les bruits qui venaient s'y échouer. Les lumières encore allumées dans la plupart des maisons éclairaient doucement l'extérieur par les fenêtres, conférant à l'endroit des allures de théâtres d'ombres. Ainsi, les passants pouvaient s'amuser à observer, à travers les vitres, les silhouettes des habitants vaquant à leurs occupations ; toutefois, s'il avait pris à l'un d'eux de jeter un œil à un petit atelier situé au bout de la place, il n'aurait pas vu grand-chose d'autre qu'une pièce encombrée, où personne ne s'agitait. Pourtant, un homme y travaillait, même si de l'extérieur il était impossible de le voir.

Alexeï Allen, horloger de son état, terminait d'assembler une petite horloge en bois. Ses mains précises semblaient positionner avec facilité les engrenages, les ressorts, fabriquant à partir de presque rien un magnifique instrument. La pièce était d'ailleurs remplie de ses autres œuvres : de toutes les tailles, formes variées et diverses couleurs, les pendules et autres montres représentaient la plupart du mobilier de la pièce, chacune unique et construite par lui-même.

Un petit garçon se faufila furtivement entre toutes ces horloges, un peu impressionné par leurs tailles et leur nombre, et par le tic-tac régulier qui s'en échappait. Il rejoignit bientôt l'homme, qui, absorbé par son travail, ne l'entendit pas tout de suite arriver.

– Papa… je n'arrive pas à dormir, chuchota-t-il.

Alexeï se tourna vers lui, abandonnant un instant son ouvrage.

– Dimitri, tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps, le gronda-t-il gentiment.

– Mais j'arrive pas à dormir, répéta l'enfant. S'il te plaît… je peux te regarder travailler ?

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu sais, lui dit son père. Ce n'est pas amusant, tu vas t'ennuyer.

– Allez… s'il te plaît.

Alexeï ne résista pas à ces grands yeux gris. Il soupira.

– D'accord, dit-il. Quelques minutes.

Dimitri s'installa sur un siège à côté de lui, tandis qu'il reprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et le regarda en silence. Il aimait beaucoup les horloges ; leur beauté mystérieuse, leur bruit hypnotique un peu comme une berceuse, la lente marche des aiguilles, qu'il était parfois capable de contempler pendant des heures juste pour le plaisir de les voir bouger, le fascinaient. Il était aussi très curieux de la façon dont elles fonctionnaient ; il les observait sous tous les angles pour en percer les moindres secrets, en saisir tous les détails ; mais il en était encore loin, très loin.

– Dis, papa, à quoi ça sert, ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant une petite pièce.

– C'est ce qui permet de remonter l'horloge, expliqua Alexeï.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu ne la mets pas ?

– Elle ne fonctionnera pas. Une horloge est un mécanisme très complexe, et chaque pièce est indispensable à son fonctionnement. Il suffit que tu en retires une pour que tout s'arrête.

Dimitri hocha la tête, impressionné, tandis que son père introduisait la pièce en question dans le ventre de l'horloge. Il admirait énormément l'habileté de son père à construire ces objets si subtils, et avec, semblait-il, une telle facilité. Tant de questions tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête qu'il aurait été incapable de toutes les poser ; il voulait tout comprendre, en profondeur, et depuis le début. Par-dessus tout, il ignorait tout de ce qui l'intriguait le plus ; à savoir cette force qui les faisait marcher, cette force mystérieuse qu'ils mesuraient avec une si grande précision alors qu'à lui elle échappait totalement. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de le décortiquer, ce fameux temps ; mais malgré tous ses efforts, il restait totalement inconnu, insaisissable, incompréhensible.

Bientôt, Alexeï referma l'horloge, et tourna délicatement une petite clef dans une serrure sur le cadran ; un bruit régulier se fit entendre, arrachant un sourire émerveillé à Dimitri.

– Elle est terminée, dit-il. Il ne reste plus qu'à la régler…

Il l'accorda avec l'heure que montraient les nombreuses pendules de son atelier, puis la posa sur la table pour que son fils puisse l'observer comme il le voulait.

– Elle est magnifique… murmura ce dernier en caressant les aiguilles du bout des doigts, des étoiles plein la voix.

– Elle est pour toi, si tu veux, lui dit son père.

– C'est vrai ? s'exclama Dimitri. Oh, merci papa !

Il sauta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de retourner s'asseoir devant l'horloge, la contemplant de toute l'intensité de ses prunelles d'enfant. En le voyant aussi concentré, son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui semblait que les engrenages de sa petite tête, pour une raison encore inconnue, étaient aussi actifs –voire plus– que ceux de l'horloge.  
Comme il l'avait deviné, le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à partager ses réflexions.

– Dis… qu'est-ce qui se passerait si les aiguilles tournaient à l'envers ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'on remonterait le temps ?

Alexeï éclata de rire, amusé par l'innocence de la question.

– Bien sûr que non, bonhomme, lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Personne ne peut remonter le temps. C'est impossible.

– Mais pourquoi ? insista Dimitri. S'il peut marcher dans un sens, il doit bien pouvoir marcher dans l'autre, non ?

– A vrai dire, je ne sais pas très bien, avoua son père. C'est compliqué, tout ça, ce sont des histoires pour les scientifiques. Après tout, tu as peut-être raison…

– Un jour, je serai un scientifique, décida Dimitri. Et je remonterai le temps.

Devant son air sérieux et déterminé, son père sourit.

– J'en suis sûr, dit-il. Mais pour le moment, tu es encore un petit garçon qui a besoin de dormir… allez, au lit ! Il est temps maintenant.

Dimitri acquiesça en bâillant. Il dit bonsoir à son père, puis, emportant précieusement sa petite horloge, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Alexeï le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire attendri flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Quelquefois, son fils le surprenait vraiment… Il se demanda un instant avec amusement où il avait pu aller chercher ces histoires de voyage dans le temps. Tout de même, songea-t-il, l'imagination des enfants était quelque chose de fabuleux.


	8. Thème 42 : Paris : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Paris**

**Mots : 2,267 **

**Spoilers: Aucun**

**OooooO**

-«Hey, gamin !» claironna la vieille concierge depuis le hall principal de l'immeuble. «Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux faire tout ce que t'as prévu ! Y te reste plus que deux heures !»

-«Oui oui Yvonne» répondit une voix masculine dotée d'un accent anglais à couper au couteau. «Je sais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà prêt !»

Yvonne leva les yeux au ciel et retint un petit rire en voyant son locataire londonien dévaler précipitamment les marches de l'escalier : un immense sourire lui dévorait la moitié du visage, et il rayonnait d'enthousiasme au point qu'il semblait être entouré d'une aura. Âgé de vingt deux ans, cet étudiant en anthropologie vivait dans son immeuble depuis presque quatre ans, et était rapidement devenu son résident préféré (ainsi que, plus généralement, la coqueluche de toutes les locataires féminines). Il fallait dire qu'en plus d'être plutôt beau garçon, il était d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve et faisait montre d'une galanterie toute britannique qui manquait à la plupart des hommes. Croisant son reflet dans un des grands miroirs qui décoraient l'endroit, il esquissa une grimace en remarquant que sa cravate était de travers et la réajusta avec dextérité avant de se tourner vers la porte de sortie, l'air satisfait.

-«Rentre pas trop tard, tu sais que je ferme à 22 heures» précisa la vieille femme. «Et j'aime guère qu'on me réveille...»

-«Soyez tranquille, un gentleman digne de ce nom n'oserait jamais troubler le sommeil d'une lady._»_

-«Ah ! Moi une lady ? Luke Triton, toujours le mot pour rire ! Mais bon en tous cas amuse toi bien. Et fais attention à ne pas te perdre cette fois...»

-«Oh, ça n'arrivera plus ! J'ai appris par cœur mon plan ce matin, je devrais survivre !»

La concierge esquissa un sourire sur cette dernière phrase puis le salua une dernière fois avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Luke avait la chance d'habiter à Montmartre, dans un vieil immeuble typique du quartier situé non loin de la rue Foyatier : sa chambre avait beau être minuscule et dans un état assez pitoyable, il adorait l'ambiance des lieux et ne regrettait pas un seul instant de s'y être installé, même s'il était assez loin de La Sorbonne-Panthéon I, l'Université où il étudiait. Il respirait littéralement la joie, quoique le terme n'était pas encore assez fort pour exprimer l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait : il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'éclater d'excitation, et seule sa manie de bonnes manières l'empêchait de danser bêtement dans le hall. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il attendait ce jour... et à présent qu'il y était, il avait du mal à y croire.

Son sourire s'élargit aussitôt qu'il mit le pied dehors, et son regard se porta sur la Basilique du Sacré-cœur qui, du haut de la butte, dominait la capitale de son imposante silhouette immaculée. Il se souvenait avoir été particulièrement frappé par la blancheur presque éblouissante de ses murs lors de sa première visite, ainsi que par le style très particulier de son architecture, mélange de style byzantin et roman. Cependant, plus que la Basilique en elle-même, c'était l'ambiance qui régnait à Montmartre qui l'avait proprement fasciné : la Butte était un monde à elle seule. Un monde préservé qui, certes, subissait les assauts répétés des touristes comme le reste de la capitale mais qui conservait une âme bien particulière et charmeuse, peut-être héritée des cabarets qui s'étaient tenus là durant des décennies.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en pensant aux dits cabarets et, par extension, à celui qu'il avait visité dans le cadre d'une enquête à Folsense quelques années auparavant en compagnie du Professeur Layton. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la teinte cramoisie qu'avait pris le visage de l'archéologue quand il avait été forcé de lui expliquer «pourquoi les dames étaient si dénudées et dansaient autour des poteaux». Et, surtout, il se souvenait parfaitement bien du jour où il avait raconté l'anecdote à ses propres parents et que ces deniers avaient manqué de s'étrangler avec leur thé.

Il accéléra le pas et commença à descendre les escaliers de la rue Foyatier tout en observant le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses grands yeux émerveillés : la vue de Paris était magnifique depuis la butte. Les toits typiques en ardoise grise brillaient sous le soleil, scintillant comme autant de diamants que l'on serait venu semer sur la ville et formant comme une ceinture chatoyante autour de la «Vieille Dame» de la capitale, l'impressionnante Tour Eiffel. C'était un monument qu'il appréciait beaucoup, parce qu'il lui rappelait sa Londres natale en raison de son aspect très industriel, formidable squelette composé de poutrelles et d'écrous dont il se demandait parfois comment il pouvait tenir debout. De part sa notoriété, il la comparait régulièrement à Big Ben, et ne manquait jamais de se remémorer à cette occasion une vieille affaire qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à son sommet. A l'époque, Don Paolo avait tenté de voler une des cloches de la célèbre horloge, mais le Professeur l'avait bien évidement empêché de mener son plan jusqu'à son terme.

Le Professeur...

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un gloussement incontrôlable, puis parvint enfin à la station de métro : étant donné qu'il lui restait une heure et demi pour rejoindre sa destination, il préféra s'autoriser un petit détour pour déambuler plus avant dans sa ville d'adoption. Il adorait ce genre d'escapade : chaque rue, chaque maison, chaque monument, chaque visage était prétexte à lui rappeler un souvenir, un peu à l'image d'un beau livre illustré dont il n'avait qu'à tourner les pages. C'était peut-être là le plus grand pouvoir de Paris et son dédale de rues anciennes, celui de permettre à ses visiteurs de se plonger autant dans son histoire que la leur.

Il descendit à la station Palais Royal – Musée du Louvre, de façon à pouvoir contempler une autre des innombrables richesses de la capitale, à savoir le fameux musée cité dans l'intitulé de la gare de métro. Il était amoureux de l'endroit et y passait l'essentiel de ses Mercredi après-midi, sans jamais se lasser de son architecture ou des trésors qu'il renfermait : il avait mis longtemps à devenir un tant soi peu réceptif à l'art, mais la grandeur -et paradoxalement, la simplicité- du Louvre l'avaient définitivement converti. Parfois, il allait s'asseoir dans une des nombreuses cours intérieures du Palais et s'y posait quelques heures, pour converser avec les visiteurs, rédiger certains de ses devoirs ou, plus simplement, réfléchir à propos de tout et de rien, juste pour profiter du cadre enchanteur. Il ne parvenait pas à considérer le Louvre comme un musée : depuis son escapade au _Bristish Museum_ avec le Professeur à l'occasion de ses onze ans, les musées étaient devenus pour lui synonyme d'ennui profond et d'érudition excessive. Il se souvenait même s'être endormi devant des statues importées de l'île de Pâques, ce à la plus grand honte de Layton. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait découvert plus tard, mais en tout cas le Louvre lui avait semblé infiniment plus accessible et fascinant que son homologue londonien, pour ne pas dire outrageusement vivant en dépit de son supposé rôle d'austère vitrine de l'Histoire et de l'Art.

-«Heureusement que le Professeur ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, sinon il est certain que je me ferais tirer les oreilles» rit-il en s'imaginant ce que penserait l'archéologue de sa vision du _British Museum_. «Ça me rappelle aussi cette affaire... le diamant de Lady Stonegate.»

Lady Stonegate... c'était là une histoire qui remontait à loin. La vieille femme s'était faite voler un bijou inestimable lors d'un gala organisé au _Museum_ à l'occasion de l'acquisition de vieilles poteries grecques : le Professeur, Flora et lui avaient été invités et avaient donc enquêté sur l'affaire, pour finalement retrouver quelques heures plus tard le diamant caché dans une des réserves par un des serveurs. Cependant, à cause de sa légendaire absence de sens de l'orientation, il s'était perdu à un moment dans l'une des multiples caves du musée : condamné à déambuler seul dans d'interminables couloirs mal éclairés et encombrés de vieilles statues recouvertes de draps, il avait cru mourir de peur à bien des occasions. Le Professeur, heureusement, avait fini par le retrouver en train de pleurer dans un coin et l'avait arraché à l'affreux endroit qui avait cependant continué à hanter ses cauchemars durant des mois...

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, et il hocha la tête avec contrariété : ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de souvenirs dont il aimait se remémorer, surtout en une aussi belle après-midi. Remarquant enfin que l'heure continuait à tourner -et sachant qu'il lui restait encore trois petits kilomètres à faire pour rejoindre sa destination- il s'arracha à sa contemplation puis reprit la route, à pied cette fois, pour mieux profiter du cadre de la ville.

Il se disait souvent que si Londres lui manquait parfois, Paris, elle, lui manquerait cruellement le jour où il aurait à la quitter : peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il passait autant de temps à la parcourir, pour mieux s'en imprégner et ainsi intégrer de nouveaux souvenirs qu'il pourrait ressasser quand il se promènerait dans la capitale britannique.

Cela étant, en dépit de toute sa beauté et son attrait, il manquait à Paris quelque chose d'essentiel qui n'appartenait qu'à Londres. Et il était sur le point de régler le problème pour quelques jours...

_«L'Eurostar en provenance de Londres St Pancras numéro 7845 va entrer en gare voie 16. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai s'il vous plaît.»_

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il entendait l'annonce depuis l'extérieur de la Gare du Nord, et il accéléra le pas. Cette fois, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'architecture -somme toute agréable- de l'endroit et se dirigea vers les voies TGV et Eurostar situées côté gauche de l'entrée. Abandonnant certains de ses réflexes de gentleman, il dût jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à la voie seize puis se vit obligé de monter sur une petite barrière pour pouvoir embrasser du regard l'ensemble du quai. Heureusement pour lui, le passager qu'il venait accueillir avait le bon goût de porter sur sa tête un signe distinctif des plus reconnaissables, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le repérer malgré la foule.

-«Ohé ! Professeur !» cria t-il en anglais -une langue qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis des semaines. «Professeur Layton ! Je suis là, en début de quai !»

Il crut qu'il allait pleurer quand il vit le regard de son mentor se poser sur lui, et descendit aussitôt de son piédestal improvisé pour se précipiter en sa direction. Layton n'avait guère changé en quatre ans, quoiqu'il portait à présent une petite paire de lunettes argentées sur son nez fidèles à son style délicieusement _so british._

-«Luke !» s'exclama t-il après quelques secondes de silence. «Dieu, qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Sur le coup j'ai cru que je faisais erreur sur la personne. Tu es devenu un vrai gentleman...»

-«Héhé merci Professeur : vous, vous n'avez pas pris une ride par contre, c'est incroyable ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?»

-«J'avoue surtout avoir dormi durant le trajet... mais je suis fin prêt à enfin visiter les merveilles dont tu m'as tant parlé dans tes lettres. J'ai beau voyager énormément, c'est la première fois que je viens ici.»

-«Vous verrez Professeur, c'est vraiment un endroit fabuleux. Même s'il lui manque quelque chose que seule Londres possède...»

-«Et qui est...?»

-«Ah ça... vous qui êtes si bon en énigmes, je vous laisse deviner !»

L'archéologue laissa s'échapper un petit rire pour toute réponse puis, après avoir réajusté convenablement son sacro-saint haut-de-forme, suivit son apprenti jusqu'à la sortie, s'extasiant devant la façade monumentale de style néo-classique de la gare avant de s'arrêter devant un vieux lampadaire et de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-«Mon garçon, ce lampadaire me rappelle un puzzle, voudrais-tu l'entendre ?»

-«J'adorerais.» répondit-il de son plus bel accent londonien.

Le sourire paternel que lui renvoya Layton lui donna envie de sautiller un peu partout, mais il se contint tout en se disant que Paris n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite qu'elle ne l'était en ce jour.


	9. Thème 81 : Menuiserie : Mama

Auteur : Mama  
Thème : Menuiserie  
Mots : 1369  
Spoilers : Le Destin Perdu, et un peu de La Boîte de Pandore

Layton avait toujours été un homme honnête, intelligent, calme, mais surtout, gentleman. Quand il était question de laisser sa place à une personne âgée dans le bus, d'aider une femme enceinte à porter ses courses, de ramasser une peluche tombée d'une poussette, il n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain. Il était même prêt à se battre contre un pseudo-vampire, à escalader des tours ou à se battre contre des robots géants à la demande d'une seule personne. Pourtant, il y eut un jour, et un seul, dans la vie du Professeur Layton où il refusa d'entendre le cri de désespoir d'une âme en peine.

En effet, suite à une étrange histoire de machine à voyager dans le temps et à un appel au secours du présumé Luke du futur, Luke et Layton s'étaient retrouvés projetés dix ans dans le futur.

Spyral et Folliot leur ayant annoncé leur arrivée à Londres, ils s'étaient tous les deux précipités dehors et avaient été surpris – le mot est faible – de voir un décor totalement inconnu. Des habitations à l'architecture futuriste étaient entourées d'un véritable enchevêtrement de tuyaux, sortant de terre de tous les côtés, et de la vapeur, ainsi que des objets non-identifiés un peu partout donnaient à ce paysage un aspect peu rassurant. Nos deux compères s'étaient à peine remis de leur émotion qu'une voix masculine les avait interpellés :

« -Excusez-moi, Messieurs, vous auriez un instant s'il-vous-plaît ?  
- Pardon ? … Mais bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet ?», avait répondu Layton d'une voix mal-assurée.  
« - Voilà, je travaille sur ce chantier, et on m'a livré une mauvaise série de planches … Alors je me demandais si, par hasard, vous connaîtriez un moyen d'en faire des planches de la bonne taille ?  
- Professeur, c'est une énigme pour vous ! », s'était exclamé Luke, toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre une énigme.  
« -En effet, mon garçon. Regardons donc ce problème. Intéressant … Si on prend cet endroit-là, que l'on coupe ici, que l'on place ceci là … Attendez, passez-moi une scie s'il-vous-plaît ! »

L'ouvrier avait tendu une scie métallique, aux dents bien pointues, au Professeur. Celui-ci s'en était saisi, et avait commencé à couper méthodiquement la planche. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ouvrier avait récupéré sa scie et une planche parfaitement droite. Il avait alors remercié chaleureusement Layton.

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Art. » Les deux hommes s'étaient échangé une ferme poignée de main.  
« - Heureux de vous rencontrer, Art. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.  
- C'est-à-dire que … Enfin … J'aurais un autre service à vous demander … Est-ce que vous pourriez recommencer ce que vous venez de faire, parce que je n'ai pas bien compris comment vous vous y êtes pris et je ne saurais pas le faire moi-même !

Layton avait hésité, mais Art avait vraiment eu l'air sincère, et avait semblé tellement gêné, que le Professeur n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

« -Merci beaucoup, vous me rendez un sacré service ! », lui avait dit Art dont l'expression avait changé du tout au tout.  
Il avait disparu un instant dans une cabane de chantier, et en était ressorti avec une dizaine de planches identiques à la première. Layton était resté un instant perplexe, puis avait pris son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une scie, et s'était mis au travail.

Un quart d'heure après, il avait complètement terminé. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il les avait essuyées d'un revers de manche, et avait réajusté son haut-de-forme sur sa tête. Luke et lui étaient repartis après avoir salué Art, heureux de pouvoir enfin commencer leurs investigations.

Après un duel d'énigmes, une bataille dans un casino et des allers-retours dans la ville à la recherche du grand Luke, Layton et Luke avaient fini par revenir à leur point de départ. L'ouvrier attendait, les yeux rivés au ciel. En les entendant arriver, il les avait rejoints en trottinant.

« - Re-bonjour, messieurs. Auriez-vous quelques minutes supplémentaires à m'accorder ? J'ai de nouveau un petit problème et j'ai pensé que … Enfin, venez plutôt voir par vous-même.»

Layton avait hésité un moment, puis l'avait suivi, un peu à contrecœur. Il avait découvert avec un soupir de nouvelles planches, cette fois d'une forme différente. Il avait sérieusement pensé à rebrousser chemin, mais devant la mine triste de son « ami », il s'était penché sur l'énigme qui se présentait à lui.

« -Regardez bien, je vais vous montrer comment faire, puis vous pourrez faire le reste. »  
Il avait découpé la planche sous le regard attentif d'Art, puis lui avait tendu la scie.  
« - A vous maintenant !  
- C'est-à-dire que …. Est-ce que vous pourriez me remontrer comment faire, je n'ai pas encore très bien compris !  
- Bon, regardez bien cette fois ! », lui avait dit Layton, tout en découpant une nouvelle planche.  
« - Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment vous faites … »

Le Professeur lui avait jeté un regard appuyé, se retenant de lancer une petite pique à l'adresse de l'ouvrier. Il avait pourtant tenté de lui expliquer plusieurs fois de suite, sans succès. Il s'était résigné et avait fini le travail commencé. C'est ainsi que le Professeur Layton s'était retrouvé à scier pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Luke avait attendu, assis sur une caisse, les pieds ballants, quand il avait enfin vu le Professeur refaire son apparition, sa veste sur le bras, le visage rouge. Il s'était assis quelques instants aux côtés de son apprenti, prenant ainsi le temps de souffler un peu.

Après avoir récupéré, Layton et Luke avaient commencé à prendre la direction de Chinatown. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que le Professeur avait senti une force l'entraîner en arrière en le tirant par le col. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête et avait reconnu avec effroi un visage malheureusement familier.

« Venez voir, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Layton avait sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions sur les compétences de ce curieux personnage, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion quand il avait aperçu ce qui l'attendait. Encore des planches ! Et toujours de forme différente !

« -Monsieur, je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu entre nous. J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous aider, mais le temps presse et je vais devoir vous laisser vous débrouiller seul. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous vous en sortirez très bien ! »  
Tout en parlant, Layton s'était éloigné lentement et avait commencé à partir. Luke était apparu à l'autre bout de la rue, derrière Art.  
« - Tiens, voilà votre apprenti … Ce serait dommage qu'il se coupe avec cette scie, n'est-ce-pas … Si vous vous en serviez, il n'y aurait pas de risque, bien sûr !

Diverses pensées avaient alors traversées l'esprit du Professeur, « psychopathe » et « fou dangereux » entre autres.

« - Donnez-moi cette scie, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent de laisser ça ici.  
- Pendant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez peut-être me donner un coup de main non ?  
- Mais bien sûr, avec grand plaisir !  
- Vous voyez, vous avez fini par trouver le temps ! »

Après avoir terminé, Art n'avait même pas pris la peine de remercier Layton, il avait semblé avoir tout bonnement disparu. Ce n'est pas ce qui avait empêché Layton de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce chantier.

Mais il était venu un moment où lui et Luke avaient dû retourner à l'horlogerie. Devant la porte, un homme les attendait. Il avait fait un petit signe de la main droite, sa main gauche étant occupée à tenir une scie.

« - Professeur, je crois que c'est ….  
- Je sais exactement qui est cette personne … malheureusement … », marmonna Layton dans sa barbe (expression plus appropriée à un certain autre personnage).  
Le Professeur avait tiré Luke par la manche, et l'avait entraîné dans une ruelle transversale.  
« -Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Le chemin aurait été plus court en passant par là !  
-Ne te laissa pas déconcentrer, Luke, nous avons encore de nombreux mystères à résoudre. »


	10. Thème 46 : Incendie : Laytonmobile

**Thème: Incendie**

**Auteur: Laytonmobile (maud_chan sur ce site)**

**spoiler: Layton et le Destin Perdu**

Dans cette belle soirée d'été, alors que le soleil se couchait sur Londres, dans un quartier de la ville, la panique et le désespoir faisait rage.  
Les passants courraient dans tout les sens, hurlant de peur, criant les noms de leur proches, au mieux emportés dans cette marée humaine, au pire coincé comme des rats dans cet incendie dévorant déjà la façades des immeubles.  
Dans une de ses petites maisons, un couple se trouvait encore à l'intérieur, oublié par les pompiers débordés par les flammes et la foule en panique.

« -Maria! Maria! » cria un homme entre deux quintes de toux « je t'en pris, réponds moi! »

Thomas, cherchait désespérément sa femme dans ce qui fût autrefois sa maison. Déambulant dans ce qui restait du salon, ses cheveux bruns plaqués contre les tempes et la nuque par la sueur. La fumée lui piquait les yeux et lui irritait la gorge, il sentait la chaleur des flammes destructrices, à tel point qu'il crût plusieurs fois que le feu l'avait atteint pour de bon. La fumée devint tellement âcres et irrespirables que même le petit mouchoir qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle à mangée ne lui était plus d'une grande utilité.  
Il voulu ouvrir la dernière salle du premier étage qu'il n'avait pas fouillé, la cuisine, mais il manqua de se brûler la main avec l'acier de la poignée, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir, il fini par la défoncé d'un coup d'épaule d'une grande violence, ce qui n'eût comme effet de l'entrouvrir qu'à moitié, accompagné d'un bruit de bois, craquant sous les braises. Il réussi à passer, se rendant compte qu'une des poutres porteuses de la cuisine s'étaient écroulé sous l'incendie, bloquant l'accès à la cuisine.

« -Maria! Maria! » reprit-il de nouveau.

Le même bruit que tout à l'heure se fit entendre, faisant comprendre à l'homme qu'il ne serait pas bon de rester ici plus longtemps, il ne lui resterait peut-être que quelques minutes avant de sortir avant que tout ne s'écroule. Soudain, un son atteint enfin ses oreilles dans cet enfer: Une sorte de plainte, très faible, mais humaine. Thomas remarqua avec horreur, le corps de sa femme apparaître sous une pile de bois carbonisé.  
« -Oh mon Dieu, Maria! » s'écria-t-il. « Pourvu qu'elle sois vivante, pourvu qu'elle soit vivante...

… Pourvu qu'elle soit vivante, pourvu qu'elle soit vivante, pourvu qu'elle soit vivante... »

Depuis le moment où Hershel Layton avait vu cette colonne de fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel Londonien, il n'avait eu cesse de répéter cette phrase dans sa tête, espérant apercevoir un signe qui pourrait à jamais dissiper ses doutes. Hélas, plus il se rapprochait du lieu du drame, plus ses espoirs disparaissait. Allant dans le sens opposé à la foule, il fût bousculer dans tout les sens, ralentissant désespérément sa course effrénée vers la rue où se trouvait le laboratoire où travaillait sa petite amie, Claire. Il retenait tant bien que mal son précieux haut-de-forme qu'elle lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt pour fêter son entrée à l'académie. Ce présent l'avait beaucoup touché, même si sur le moment, il n'avait pas réussi à l'exprimer. Il reprit un peu d'allure, bousculant en s'excusant les personnes affolés. Il essayait de reconnaître Claire parmi cette foule, espérant revoir sa chevelure rousse, cette belle silhouette, ces grands yeux noirs et ce sourire enchanteur...

« Non, elle est en vie! Elle est en vie!...

... Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça! »

Thomas, enlevait un à un les restes de la vieille poutre, écrasant le frêle corps de Maria. Ses beaux cheveux noirs, recouvrant le carrelage, se mêlaient à l'affreuse couleur rouge du sang, suintant sur le front de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle fût enfin dégagé,il l'a retourna pour regarder son visage recouvert de suie, contrastant avec sa peau si pâle. Il posa ses doigts sur sa nuque, cherchant désespérément son pouls... Et le trouva enfin! Un peu rassuré, il lui tapota la joue, essayant de la tirer de son sommeil. Maria ouvrit enfin ses yeux lourds et se redressa rapidement, emporté par une grosse toux.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » balbutia-t-elle »J'étais en train de faire la cuisine quand... »

« -Une prochaine fois Maria » coupa son mari « Nous devons vite sortir d'ici! »

Il l'aida à se relever, mais celle-ci n'arrivait plus à marcher toute seule, il la soutint donc par la taille, la serrant contre lui. Entre temps, les flammes gagnaient en force et en intensité, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, le salon était méconnaissable. Le fauteuil préféré de Thomas partait en fumée, les tapisseries flambaient, l'horloge continuait son battement régulier, indifférente à l'anéantissement progressif du bois d'acajou qui protégeait son mécanisme. A chaque pas, le parquait menaçait de s'écrouler, faisant frissonner Thomas à l'idée d'une telle chute dans la cave...  
L'homme regardait dans toute les directions, espérant trouver une sortie à ce four géant. La porte d'entrée était à l'autre bout de la maison, les flammes devaient déjà bloquer le chemin. Son seul espoir restait la fenêtre du salon, mais la fumée et la chaleur commençaient à détériorer ses sens. Où se trouvait-elle déjà? Était-elle à droite ou à gauche du salon? A moins qu'elle ne soit au milieu...  
Soudain,un rectangle de lumière apparu dans la fumée, la sortie était juste en face d'eux!

« -Maria! Nous avons trouver la sortie! » cria Thomas « C'est fini, ma chérie, on va s'en sortir! »

Il l'aida à se diriger vers la sortie, transporté de joie et de soulagement, mais sa femme l'arrêta en pleine course, plantant ses pieds fermement dans le force, avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'écria-t-il « La sortie est juste là! »

« -Cl... Clive... » articula-t-elle « Où est mon petit Clive? »

Clive! Mon Dieu! Thomas allait oublié son propre fils! Mais la sortie était juste en face, mais pour combien de temps?

« -Écoute » décida-t-il « Je t'emmène à l'extérieur, il y a sûrement une ambulance qui s'occupera de toi, j'irai le chercher ensuite, je... »

« -N... Non... » coupa-t-elle « Je ne partirai pas... Sans mon fils... »

Thomas voulu répliquer, mais se stoppa. Il connaissait sa tête de de mule de femme, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« -Alors dépêchons-nous, il doit être mort de peur... Tu as une idée où il pourrait être? »

« -Sûrement... Dans sa chambre, à l'étage... Je lui ai offert une petite voiture... »

« -Alors allons-y... »

Layton était enfin arrivé, les fuyards étaient derrière lui, il était maintenant entouré de pompiers et d'urgentistes, s'activant contre ce malheur. Comme d'autres, il regardait chaque brancard, espérant y trouver Claire en un seul morceau, mais plus les minutes avançaient plus l'espoir de la trouver devenait minces. Il entendit alors quelques urgentistes discuter:

« -Quelle massacre! Une explosion, en plein centre-ville! Les laboratoires avec de tels expériences ne devraient pas se trouver au milieu des habitations! »

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça, écoutant attentivement la suite:

« -Cet affreux quand même... Ceux qui devaient se trouver dans le bâtiment doivent être dans un sinistre état... »

« Penses-tu! Vu la taille de l'explosion, aucun d'entre eux n'a dû en réchapper, où alors c'est un miracle! »

Alors l'incendie venait du laboratoire de Claire? A ces paroles, Layton perdit l'équilibre, s'appuyant contre un camion de pompier, la tête dans une main, ne voulant croire à cette éventualité plus que probable.

« -Vous allez bien monsieur? » fini par dire une infirmière qui venait de le remarquer « Vous n'êtes pas blessé? »

« -Je... Non... » balbutia-t-il « Je dois... excusez moi! »

Et il partit d'un pas pressé vers le premier plan de l'incendie. Là, des pompiers se pressaient, armé de lance à incendie, sortant les échelles pour allé aider les personnes coincé dans les maisons en flammes. Au fond de la rue, un bâtiment dont une des façades avait disparu, était abandonné des secouristes. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Layton pour comprendre à quoi correspondait ce bâtiment...

« -Claire... »

Sa voix sonna à ses oreilles à la manière d'un glas.

« Non! Je ne veux pas y croire! » pensa-t-il « Je ne peux pas y croire! »

Thomas continuait à gravir les escaliers, soutenant toujours Maria qui saignait abondamment. Chacune des marches semblait être la dernière, les bruits sinistres qu'elles produisaient annonçaient que l'escalier n'allait pas tenir très longtemps et les flammes continuaient de dévaster le rez-de-chaussée.  
Enfin, ils atteignirent le palier, la chambre de leur enfant se trouvait juste au bout du couloir. Maria ne se soutenait même plus, elle devait être au bord de l'inconscience.

« -Clive! Clive! » hurlait-il « Tu es là? Réponds moi! »

Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-il?... Non, impossible, l'incendie n'avait pas encore atteint le premier étage,il était sûrement inconscient dû au choc de l'explosion. Thomas reprit de l'allure et ouvrit la porte de Clive d'un violent coup de pied, qui lui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. La chambre de l'enfant était la salle étant le plus à l'opposé du lieu de l'explosion, les flammes l'avaient miraculeusement épargné jusque là, il suffit donc d'un simple coup d'œil pour le père pour inspecter toute la chambre et comprendre que son fils ne se trouvait pas entre ces murs...

« Papa! Maman! »

Cet appel tira Layton de ses tristes pensées. Un petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'années courrait entre les urgentistes et les sapeurs pompiers, regardant d'un air inquiet et paniqué chacune des grandes personnes qui l'entouraient:

« Vous n'auriez pas vu mes parents? Vous savez où sont mes parents? »

Il n'obtenait que des réponses négatives et des excuses, quand soudain il sembla reconnaître une personne dans la foule.

« -Madame Blanc, vous n'auriez pas vu mes parents? »

« -Je suis désolé mon petit Clive » dit une vieille dame avec compassion « mais je ne les ai pas vu... Je suis désolé... »

« -Mais... Ils sont nul part, j'ai vérifié partout... Vous êtes notre voisine, vous auriez dû les voir... »

« -Je suis désolé mon petit Clive... » sanglota-t-elle.

Les mains du dénommé Clive se crispèrent d'avantage sur la petite voiture rouge qu'il tenait entres les mains.

« -Ils... Ils sont encore à l'intérieur, je vais les chercher! »

Sur ses mots, le petit garçon couru tête baissé vers le lieu de l'incendie, malgré la vieille femme qui essayait de le retenir. Il se dirigeait vers Layton qui se trouvait par hasard sur son chemin. Celui-ci le retint fermement par l'épaule lorsqu'il atteint sa hauteur, arrêtant nette la course folle de Clive.

« -Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! » cria-t-il « Mon papa et ma maman sont encore à l'intérieur! Je dois les chercher! »

« -Non, ce serait de la folie! »

Le garçon se débattait dans tout les sens, criant et hurlant, ne voulant accepter la vérité, à l'image de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui.  
Lui aussi aurait voulu crier son désespoir, se jeter dans les flammes mortelles dans le seul espoir de retrouver sa chère Claire. Des souvenirs trop tendres lui revenaient en mémoires, lui rappelant à quelle point cette vérité était dure à entendre. L'idée de renoncer à jamais au sourire de Claire, au bonheur de la sentir près de lui, de respirer son parfum, lui semblait insurmontable...  
Sans crier gare, sa main vain heurter la joue de Clive, ce qui l'arrêta net.

« -Écoute moi » dit Layton « Si tu y vas maintenant, tu n'en reviendra pas... »

_« Je ne peux rien faire pour sauver Claire... »_

« -Il faut que tu restes ici, ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller... »

_« Je ne la reverrais plus... »_

« -Mais... » sanglota l'enfant « Qu'est ce que je dois faire? »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de ceux de l'enfant quelques secondes, le cœur serré. Il y a une demi-heure à peine, Claire et lui étaient ensembles, parlant de l'avenir et de ce qu'il leur réservait. A cet instant, il leur semblait évident que le temps continuerait à couler avec eux. A ce même moment, il avait songé à la bague qu'il avait retenu chez le bijoutier, il avait prévu de faire sa déclaration solennel ce soir même. Mais en quelques secondes, d'infimes particules de temps, avait complètement changé la donne, à jamais.

« -Il faut... Que tu sois fort... » finit-il par souffler.

Les yeux de Clive s'embuèrent de larmes et sa petite voiture tomba à terre. Layton, voyant le petit totalement perdu, ouvrit doucement les bras, l'enfant alla s'y réfugié, hurlant et pleurant de tout son soûl.

« -Non, c'est impossible! Non non non non non! Ce n'est pas vrai! »

Thomas avait complètement cédé à la panique en voyant la chambre de son fils sans âme qui vive. L'avait-il raté dans une autre salle? Non, si c'était le cas, il l'aurait vu... Son cœur tambourinait avec force, quand soudain Maria se détacha de son emprise, fit quelques pas, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit de Clive.

« Maria... »

Un silence suivit, la jeune femme fini par répondre d'une voix calme:

« Je suis... si fatiguée... Clive ne m'en voudra pas si je dors un peu sur son lit..? »

Thomas regarda sa femme avec surprise, il s'approcha d'elle et souleva doucement ses cheveux noir, découvrant que sa blessure avait encore empiré. Elle divaguait complètement. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, cela venait de l'escalier. Il couru dans cette direction et lorsqu'il fût sur le palier, il vit que les flammes avait enfin attaqué sérieusement l'escalier. Tout d'un coup, le bruit effroyable recommença et une poutre s'écroula sur les marches, faisant gicler des étincelles brûlantes qui blessa une nouvelle fois Thomas. Celui-ci regarda le funeste spectacle. Tout n'était que flammes et destructions, la fenêtre qui aurait pu être sa seule sortie avait disparu de son champ de vision, bloqué par des colonnes rouges destructrices. Il tourna des talons, calme, retourna dans la chambre de Clive ou Maria se reposait. Derrière lui, il ferma la porte, sa femme leva doucement les yeux, il lui sourit. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la prit doucement par la taille, la serrant amoureusement contre lui, respirant ses cheveux, essayant de trouver derrière cette méchante odeur de suie, celle du délicieux parfum qu'il lui avait offert.  
Elle articula, après un long silence.

« -Tu as trouvé Clive? »

« -Non, je crois qu'il est dehors... »

« -J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer... On dînera tôt se soir, je suis exténuée... »

« -Je cuisinerai à ta place si tu veux... »

« -Toi? Cuisiner? » ria-t-elle doucement « Tu n'as pas du toucher une seule casserole depuis notre mariage! »

« -J'essayerai quand même... »

Un silence suivit. Derrière la porte, l'incendie attaquait le second palier.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder... » répéta Maria.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. » lui dit-il doucement.

« -Tu as raison... Mais tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul... »

« -Ne t'en fais pas... Moi aussi je vais dormir, je pense... »

Elle s'appuya davantage contre lui, fermant doucement les yeux.

« Tu me réveillera quand il sera là? Je voudrais savoir si mon petit cadeau lui a plu... »

« Oui... Mais dors maintenant... Je t'aime... »

Elle obéie, sa tête tombant doucement sur l'oreiller. La porte de la chambre, commençait à noircir à vu d'œil.

« -Ne nous rejoins pas trop vite, mon petit Clive » souffla Thomas « J'espère que tu t'amuseras quand même sans nous... »

Il ferma les yeux et se coucha au côté de sa femme, la tête dans ses cheveux et l'enlaça doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.  
La chaleur commençait déjà à noircir les autocollants et les dessins accrochés au murs bleu de la petite chambre d'enfants.


	11. Thème 37 : Lui : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-Matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Lui**

**Mots : 783  
**

**Spoilers: Layton et la flûte du démon (pas de spoiler du jeu)**

_Ce n'est pas moi le problème : c'est lui._

Sans doute était-ce là les mots qu'il répétait le plus souvent.

Il savait, pourtant, tout le mal qu'ils pouvaient faire à sa pauvre mère : elle avait beau lui sourire puis lui passer une main aimante dans son épaisse chevelure châtain clair, la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans son regard parlait à sa place. Il s'en sentait souvent coupable : après tout, la pauvre n'avait pas mérité cela. Au contraire, elle se donnait corps et âme à sa famille, faisant tout pour les siens sans jamais penser à elle.

Cependant, _il _était différent. Et sa seule attitude suffisait à réduire à néant tous les efforts déployés par Brenda.

Luke détestait son père : il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude digne d'un gentleman, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrité par sa seule présence. Tout l'agaçait chez lui : son apparence lisse, la sévérité de son regard, la rigidité de son pas, le vibrato de sa voix, la perfection presque invraisemblable de son costume, la dureté de son visage. Il n'y avait aucune fantaisie chez Clark Triton, si bien qu'il se demandait souvent comment sa rêveuse de mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui : en fait, à peu de choses prêt, il était l'incarnation même de l'ennui. Cela, encore, n'aurait pas été vraiment problématique s'il n'avait jamais essayé de le remodeler à son image. Cependant, si Luke détestait son père, il avait la sensation que l'inverse était également vrai. Et malheureusement Clark, lui, se sentait obligé de corriger ce qu'il pensait être un mauvais tir.

Son père l'avait-il seulement complimenté une seule fois ? Peut-être quand il était encore un nourrisson et qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, à la rigueur, mais depuis ?

_Les puzzles sont une perte de temps._

_Tu as mieux à faire que de lire tes romans idiots._

_Au lieu de passer ton temps à jouer dehors, tu ferais mieux de prendre de l'avance dans tes devoirs._

_Avec tes notes, tu ne pourras pas entrer dans une bonne école : tu imagines que ce ça signifierait pour nous ? Les Triton sortent Major de leur promotion depuis des générations ._

_Partir en camping avec tes amis ? Pas question. Tu as du travail à faire._

A force, il pouvait réciter par cœur les reproches paternels. Au moins, lui prenait la peine de varier ses réponses, mais son père ne semblait pas vraiment réceptif à l'effort. Cela avait plutôt tendance à envenimer la situation, obligeant Brenda à intervenir. Clark courrait alors s'enfermer dans son bureau, et Luke répétait en boucle les même mots, telle une sordide prière.

_Ce n'est pas moi le problème : c'est lui._

Et c'était vrai, n'est ce pas ? C'était bien lui qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux ?

D'une certaine façon, Luke souhaitait pourtant partager avec ce père si distant un peu de ses passions, afin de lui faire changer d'avis quant à l'utilité des puzzles, ou lui faire comprendre qu'un week-end passé avec ses amis aurait un effet plus bénéfique sur sa personne que deux jours passés enfermé avec un cahier de cours. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec lui, lui demander de venir le voir jouer au foot ou de l'aider sur une maquette d'avion particulièrement compliquée à monter.

Mais il savait la chose impossible, alors à défaut de mieux, il continuait de haïr.

Parfois, quand cette haine devenait trop lourde à porter, il en faisait part au Professeur : Layton avait l'intelligence d'écouter sans juger, ne conseillant que quand il savait que sa sagesse était sollicitée.

_Ce n'est pas moi le problème : c'est lui _murmurait-il avec insistance, le regard cloué au sol.

Le plus difficile, dans l'affaire, était sans doute que ce _lui_, bien que détestable, en devenait parfois une obsession...

Et que ce problème là, par contre, venait bien de sa tête. Sa tête à lui.


	12. Thème 60 : Obscur : Mamane

**Auteur: Mamane (Reina-Matsuo sur ce site)  
**

**Thème: Obscur**

**Mots : 2569  
**

**Spoilers: Layton et le Destin Perdu  
**

«Quand on veut curer les égouts, il est nécessaire d'y mettre tout d'abord les pieds» lui disait souvent son père. Il avait fallu longtemps à Bill Hawks pour comprendre cette phrase, mais plus encore pour déceler le piège qui se dissimulait en elle.

Aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, il avait toujours désiré travailler pour l'avenir de son pays. Il n'avait jamais pu expliquer cette envie -où plutôt ce besoin : peut-être était ce dû au fait qu'il était né au sein d'une famille de syndicalistes particulièrement au courant de la vie politique, ou parce que tout petit déjà il pouvait passer ses journées à regarder les discours royaux et ministériels à la télévision, fasciné par la présence et le charisme des dirigeants du Royaume-Uni. Ses motivations, au final, lui importaient peu de toute façon : il aimait aller de l'avant. C'était d'ailleurs le trait de personnalité qui lui avait été le plus utile pour parvenir à ses fins.

En plus de cette motivation sans faille, Hawks avait également un second atout dans sa manche : des convictions profondes et solides. Sans elles, il est certain qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de s'extraire de sa modeste condition sociale : il avait dû travailler dix fois plus dur que ses camarades pour réussir à obtenir la bourse qui lui avait permis de quitter les corons de Manchester. Et ce n'était encore rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait dû fournir à l'Université afin de faire parti des meilleurs. Les efforts avaient néanmoins fini par payer, et il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être devenu député à un âge très jeune.

C'était à cette période qu'il avait commencé à déchanter. La Chambres des Communes était loin de correspondre à ce qu'il s'imaginait : l'éclat du palais de Westminster dissimulait en réalité un chantier sans nom. Les hommes qu'il côtoyait n'avaient rien des héros qu'il se figurait autrefois, bien plus intéressés par l'appât du gain que par le devenir de leur pays. Il devait avouer naïvement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entrer dans un monde pareil : était-il donc le seul à avoir choisi la carrière de politicien pour veiller à la bonne santé de son pays ? Le seul à mettre l'amour de sa patrie avant la cupidité et la soif de pouvoir ? Le constat d'une certaine façon ne l'avait pas étonné, étant donné que la Grande-Bretagne se portait bien mal. Il avait été, l'espace d'un temps, persuadé qu'il réussirait à changer les choses, porté par des convictions qu'il était hélas bien le seul à avoir : pour une fois, néanmoins, il se trouvait face à des adversaires plus coriaces que lui. Plus vieux, plus expérimentés, plus cupides, plus fortunés et, surtout, ayant énormément de choses à perde et donc étant d'autant plus prêts à se défendre et à sauvegarder leur système de fonctionnement, aussi pourri pouvait-il être.

Hawks avait tout de même essayé plusieurs fois d'imposer ses idées dans des combats frontaux, mais cela n'avait jamais abouti à rien. Les premières années en politique furent ses plus rudes, mais elles lui apprirent ses plus précieuses leçons. La première -et plus douloureuse- était qu'un homme avec trop de principes était condamné à ne jamais atteindre les hautes sphères. Il y avait trois types de politiciens au Parlement : les plus nombreux, les loups aux dents bien longues, étaient ceux qui changeaient de ligne de conduite au gré des évènements et qui s'adaptaient à tout type de gouvernement pourvu qu'au final, un ministère leur soit alloué. Les seconds, plus modestes, n'aspiraient qu'à la stabilité et suivaient les puissants non dans l'espoir de monter dans la hiérarchie mais plutôt d'éviter d'en descendre. Les derniers, enfin, étaient les hommes de principes, les incorruptibles, ceux que Bill admirait : ils se comptaient sur le doigt d'une main, mais étaient toujours présents sur les bancs de l'Assemblée, participaient à tous les votes, parlaient à chaque débat.

Il avait vite remarqué cependant que ces hommes là n'étaient rien en définitive : bien que toujours sur le front, ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que les fantômes de Westminster, et bien qu'étant les seuls à posséder de véritables convictions, ils étaient proprement incapables de les imposer.

«Quand on veut curer les égouts, il est nécessaire d'y mettre tout d'abord les pieds». Pour vivre avec les loups il fallait en adopter les usages. Pour les piéger, il fallait les mettre en confiance et les attraper à leur propre jeu.

Bill avait alors décidé alors d'entrer dans le cercle de ceux qui prétendaient aux meilleures places, assouplissant ainsi ses principes les moins important pour privilégier ce qui lui semblait essentiel : cela lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi l'argent était aussi nécessaire en politique. Pots-de-vin, réceptions à but «publicitaire», dons … une campagne coûtait affreusement cher. Il était certes scientifique à l'Université de Gressenheller et gagnait ainsi un salaire plus qu'honorable, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. L'Argent dominait le monde, alors comment aurait-il pu seulement envisager de dominer un pays sans même pouvoir débourser la moitié de la somme que certains de ses concurrents pouvaient sortir d'un claquement de doigt ?

Il avait modifié à nouveau certaines de ses pratiques : emplois fictifs, détournement de fonds... les premiers mois, cela ne l'avait pas rendu bien fier, mais il était parvenu à tenir en se disant, qu'au final, il agissait dans l'intérêt du pays. Une fois Premier Ministre, il pourrait enfin imposer ses vues et ses idées, voire réformer en entier le système : pour le moment, néanmoins, il devait s'y soumettre.

La meilleure façon d'évoluer dans l'Obscurité était d'être invisible soi-même, n'est ce pas ? Impossible de discerner une tâche sombre sur du noir...

Le salut, finalement, lui était venu de la part d'un très puissant laboratoire qui lui avait proposé une somme immense contre l'exclusivité de ses travaux sur le Voyage dans le Temps : c'était le thème de ses recherches depuis des années, et grâce à l'aide d'un collègue nommé Dimitri Allen il avait pu commencer à construire une machine révolutionnaire. La machine en question n'était pas encore tout à fait au point quand le laboratoire avait exigé les résultats, mais il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur : il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Il suffisait d'un essai -bon ou mauvais, qu'importe !- et son rêve devenait enfin à portée de main. Plus important encore, la sécurité de l'Angleterre, grâce à lui, serait enfin assurée.

Dimitri lui avait supplié d'attendre, mais pouvait-il seulement imaginer le préjudice qu'auraient causé quelques jours de retard ? Il était scientifique, pas politicien : il ne pouvait pas comprendre quelle importance l'argent avait. Alors il l'avait ignoré et, avait convié dans son dos une jeune assistante à prendre part à l'expérience. Expérience qui s'était révélée désastreuse : la machine avait explosé, emportant avec elle une dizaine d'innocents. Mais n'était-ce pas un maigre prix à payer ? L

En dépit des piètres résultats, il avait obtenu l'argent promis au bout d'un certain temps. Une pièce de la machine s'était révélée assez intéressante pour valoir ce prix : le jeune Hawks, l'ancien jeune député débarqué à Westminster avec ses convictions et son enthousiasme foudroyant, l'aurait sans doute refusé. Néanmoins, les années passées à fréquenter les puissants du Parlement pesaient à présent davantage dans la balance : refuser aurait signifié renoncer au financement de sa campagne, au poste de Premier Ministre et, fatalement, au gouvernement du pays. Et il n'était pas question que cela arrive : il avait trop sacrifié pour grimper aussi haut. Continuer, plus qu'un besoin, était devenu un devoir, autant vis à vis de lui même que de ceux qu'il avait dû laisser sur le bord de la route.

Alors il avait dit oui.

Il avait ensuite décidé de faire étouffer l'affaire : cela ne lui fut pas bien difficile grâce à ses relations. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui était facile d'évoluer dans l'obscurité épaisse qu'était la classe politique. Certaines personnes s'étaient même mise à le critiquer sur ce point, comme il avait lui-même critiqué certains de ses prédécesseurs de son jeune temps, mais il balayait les critiques en réitérant sa volonté d'agir dans l'intérêt du pays et rien d'autre. Il y croyait, du reste, car ses principes sur ce point étaient restés inchangés.

Il n'avait juste pas encore remarqué qu'évoluer dans l'obscurité était une chose mais que commencer à s'y plaire en était une autre. Et après une vingtaine d'années passées dans la peau d'un politicien, c'était précisément ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il s'était gonflé d'orgueil le jour où il avait enfin obtenu le première siège de Grande-Bretagne : c'était le combat d'une vie qui s'achevait par une victoire. Il était enfin en sécurité, libre d'imposer ses idées et ses vues en tant que seul maître à bord. L'exercice du pouvoir était si ridiculement aisé qu'il lui était arrivé d'abuser assez vite de ses nouveaux champs de compétence, mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Pas plus qu'il ne remarquait qu'il se comportait exactement comme les hommes que Hawks le jeune répugnait.

Puis arriva finalement l'affaire Clive Dove, affaire qui lui rappela les heures sombres de l'explosion à la machine à Voyager dans le Temps : il aurait dû ressentir de la honte face au jeune homme qu'il avait rendu orphelin, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver était de la colère. Comment osait-on s'en prendre ainsi à lui ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'Angleterre ? Le jeune Clive réalisait-il seulement que la meilleure façon qu'il avait eu d'honorer la mémoire des victimes de l'accident était justement de ne pas laisser leur sacrifice vain ? Qu'un assassin de sa trempe lui donne des leçons lui était proprement insupportable : il n'avait rien à apprendre de personne. Il voyait loin, bien plus loin que le quidam moyen, et n'avait pas à justifier ses choix.

Autant dire qu'il fut ravi, donc, de voir son ravisseur jeté en prison. Les pourris de ce genre, pensait-il, ne méritait que cela.

Finalement, après sa libération, l'Inspecteur Chelmey l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à Downing Street, et Hawks en avait profité pour lui expliquer combien il était important qu'un Premier Ministre agisse dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre.

-«Quand on veut curer les égouts, il est nécessaire d'y mettre tout d'abord les pieds» lui avait il dit non sans fierté. «Un petit sacrifice est parfois nécessaire pour le bien commun, pour la justice, pour la bonne santé économique de notre pays. Ce jeune terroriste a sans doute l'esprit trop étriqué pour comprendre une telle chose.»

-«C'est étrange, figurez-vous que c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Clive en entrant dans le fourgon» lui avait répondu Chelmey. «Il disait qu'il s'était imaginé que la Justice était un concept si important qu'il pouvait bien sacrifier des innocents sur son autel, cela lui semblait normal jusqu'à l'intervention du Professeur Layton. Il semblerait que vous vous ressembliez énormément vous et lui...»

-«Ne soyez pas insultants, nous n'avons rien en commun !»

-«Vous savez, j'ai suivi votre carrière politique avec attention monsieur le Premier Ministre. J'appréciais d'ailleurs énormément les idées du jeune député travailliste que vous étiez : à chaque fois que vous parliez, je vous pensais capable de déplacer des montagnes. Ma femme disait que vous étiez sans doute le seul capable de restaurer la puissance de la Grande-Bretagne, mais vous savez ce que je pense aujourd'hui ?»

-«Dites toujours.»

-«Vous êtes entré dans les égouts dans l'intention de les nettoyer, mais finalement, sans vraiment vous en rendre compte, vous vous y êtes noyé. C'est en cela que vous ressemblez au jeune Clive, à ceci prêt que ce dernier est sans doute encore sauvable alors que je doute que vous, vous le soyez encore.»

Cette phrase l'avait laissé sans voix. Et Dieu savait pourtant qu'il était bien difficile de le faire taire.

-«Vous répétiez souvent que vous étiez une sorte de Lumière dans l'obscurité autrefois» avait repris Chelmey tout en ouvrant les grilles de Downing Street. «Mais l'obscurité a fini par vous avaler elle aussi. Vous n'êtes plus rien, Hawks, tout ce qui faisait votre personnalité et votre force a disparu : vous vous êtes tué vous même. Etait-ce vraiment cela que vous désiriez le jour où vous êtes entré à Westminster ? Réfléchissez. Vous avez la nuit pour ça... avant que nous enquêtions plus avant demain sur votre rôle dans la catastrophe qui vient de frapper Londres.»

Un frisson avait parcouru l'échine du Premier Ministre quand il avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

-«J'ai fait ça pour la patrie ! C'était nécessaire !»

-«Je ne pense pas.» avait répliqué sévèrement l'inspecteur tout en refermant les grilles au nez de son interlocuteur. «Vous avez fait ça pour vous, mais vous n'êtes pas encore en mesure de le réaliser. Je vous aiderai sur ce point, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit Monsieur.»

Hawks s'était retenu de lui répondre par une insulte et était aussitôt allé s'enfermer dans sa demeure, essayant de se calmer tout en repensant à ce qui avait été dit : il n'était pas comme Clive Dove. Il n'était pas un fou égoïste et assoiffé de vengeance : il était un héros ! Il offert sa vie à L'Angleterre, cela comptait donc si peu que ça ?

Finalement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, son regard s'était posé sur une vieille photographie datant de l'époque où il avait fait son entrée à la Chambre des Communes : son jeune lui, à travers le papier glacé, donnait l'impression de le darder avec même sévérité que Chelmey.

_Était-ce vraiment pour la Grande-Bretagne que tu as fait tout cela ?_ Semblait-il demander silencieusement. _Dis moi, Bill, n'aurais-tu pas trahi mes années de sacrifice ?_

Hawks avait laissé s'échapper un petit grondement puis avait fracassé le cadre, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Le doute, néanmoins, était bien là, et alors qu'il s'était toujours senti à l'aise dans la pénombre du 10 Downing Street, il fut, l'espace d'un instant, terriblement oppressé.

Pour une fois, il sentait tout le poids de l'obscurité. Et c'était un sentiment terrifiant.


End file.
